A CUP OF LOVE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: a dareya based story... nothing much to say... just peep to know...read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone… here is my new story and it's dareya based… it's my first attempt on them… hope you all will like it…**

 **Here we go with the story… it is introduction so is slightly short**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

A girl was in a mall with her friends. She was in jewelry shop and was trying an ear- ring while looking in a mirror. Suddenly she saw someone's reflection in the mirror and became shock. She instantly turned but she saw that the person was not there. She got out of the shop without telling her friends and was looking for that person with tensed face.

Girl's POV-' aisa kaise ho sakta h… woh yaha… par… kahi mera vehem toh nai… nai I'm sure… maine use hi dekha tha…'

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

Girl-" sorry…" but the next second she was looking the person with shocked expression.

Person-" it's okay…"

The person bent and picked up the shopping bag of the girl and extended the bag towards the girl. But she was standing like a statue and was staring the person.

Person-" aapka bag…"

No response. She was still standing with weird expression.

The person was feeling awkward and HE held her hand and put the bag in her hands and went from there.

But the girl was still standing their thinking-' nai… yeh nai ho sakta… it's just impossible…'

Her friend came and saw her like this. She went towards her and said while shaking her shoulder-" **shreya** aisa kya khadi ho?"

Shreya (coming to her senses)-" huh… nai kuch nai shefali…"

Shefali-" tum aise bina bataaye chali aayi… sab theek toh h…"

Shreya (trying to be normal)-" haan sab theek h…. chalo ghar chalte h…"

Shefali (confused)-" theek h chalo…"

And they went to their respective house.

 **NEXT MORNING: IN CID BUREAU;**

Everyone was present in bureau except duo. ACP sir was waiting for someone.

Seeing this, nikhil said-" freddy sir…"

Freddy-" haan…"

Nikhil-" yeh ACP sir kiska wait kar rahe h…"

Freddy-" mujhe kya pata… tum poocho na…"

Nikhil-" sir aap senior h.."

Freddy-" haan toh…"

Nikhil-" toh sir senior ke hote hue agar junior poochega toh achcha nai lagege na sir…"

Freddy smiled proudly and said-" mujhe tumpe garv h nikhil… ruko abhi mai ACP sir se poochta hu…"

Freddy went towards ACP sir proudly and said-" sir…"

ACP sir glared him and said-" kya hua?"

The proudiness of freddy got vanished and he said nervously and said-" sir… mai pooch raha tha ki aap kisi ka wait kar rahe h…"

ACP sir-" haan ek nayi CID officer aane waali h… ussi ka wait kar raha hu…"

No sooner ACP sir said that, they all heard a voice-" **inspector shreya** … reporting on duty… sir…"

ACP sir shaked hand with her and said-" welcome to CID shreya…"

Shreya smiled and said-" thank you sir…"

Just then ACP sir received a call from DCP and he went from the bureau. Shreya introduced herself to everyone and just then duo entered.

Freddy (pointing towards duo)-" aur yeh h humare senior inspector **abhijeet** aur **daya** sir…"

Shreya turned and was shocked to see HIM again.

Freddy-" sir yeh h humari nayi officer.. shreya…"

Abhijeet-"good morning shreya and welcome to CID…"

Daya-" good morning shreya… waise yeh humari dusri mulakaat h…"

All were shocked and abhijeet said-" dusri…"

Shreya managed to say good morning and went towards her desk while looking at daya weirdly.

Daya-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" haan…"

Daya-" mere chehre pe kuch laga hua h kya?"

Abhijeet looked at his face and said-" nai toh…"

Daya-" toh phir shreya mujhe aise weird expression kyu de rahi h jaise ki mai koi bhoot hu…"

Abhijeet-" haay yaar… maine bhi note kiya… ab hoga kuch… "

Daya-" maybe…"

And they set back to their work.

 **AFTERNOON;**

Shreya was working on a computer but was not able to concentrate on it. She slightly glanced at daya who was going towards cafeteria. Accidentally, his badge fell but he didn't notice that.

Shreya, after checking that no one was there, got up from her chair and took his badge and opened it.

Shreya-" senior inspector dayanand shetty since 1998…1998 se… phir yeh kaise ho sakta h…"

Voice-" kya kaise ho sakta h shreya…"

Shreya turned and saw abhijeet standing.

Shreya (nervously)-" ku… kuch bhi toh nai sir…"

Abhijeet looked at her hand and said-" yeh…"

Shreya-" yeh… r… daya sir ka badge h… woh gir gaya tha… bas aise hi dekh rahi thi…"

She gave the badge to abhijeet , smiled nervously and went from there.

Abhijeet-" kuch toh baat h shreya… jab bhi daya ki baat aa rahi h tum itna ajeeb behave kar rahi ho… yeh chakkar kya h…"

Abhijeet too went from there towards cafeteria.

 **EVENING;**

All have almost completed their work and were going towards their house. Shreya also packed her things and was going when suddenly something fell from her diary which she was holding but she didn't notice and went towards her house.

One by one, everyone left except duo. They completed their work and were about to leave when daya spotted something,

Daya-" yeh kya… lagta h koi photo h…"

Daya picked up the photograph and was shocked….

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So, end of the first chapter… guys it is my first attempt on dareya… so plzzzz read and review that should I continue or not… your reviews means a lot to me…**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Till then take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Mithi, LoveDaya, Guests, muskaan, Mahesh15, parise22, iCoco Girl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Rajvigirl, jebagomes1, Drizzle1640, Nia757, ravu161, Topaz007, RK sweety, shaina, samaira, Namesanam, Jasdeep…thank you all so much... and many of you guessed right…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Daya picked up the photograph and was shocked.

Daya-" yeh kya h?"

Abhijeet came from behind and said-" kya hua?"

Daya-" yeh…" And he showed abhijeet the photograph.

Abhijeet (stunned)-" yeh kya h?"

Daya-" mujhe kya pata… mai toh khud hi soch raha hu ki yeh kya h… aur kaise?"

Abhijeet-" issilye…"

Daya-" issiliye kya?"

Abhijeet-" issiliye shreya tumhari ID check kar rahi thi aur tumhe ajeeb tarah se dekh rahi thi…"

Daya-" par yaar mai toh usse kal hi mila tha… phir yeh…"

Abhijeet-" kal shreya se pooch lena…"

Daya-" poochna toh padega hi…"

Saying this, duo left for their house.

 **AT SHREYA'S RESIDENCE;**

Shreya reached her house and went towards her room. She took a photo frame which was lying on the table beside the bed and sat on the bed.

Shreya (while looking at the photograph)-" kyu kar rahe ho tum aisa? Jitna tumhe bhoolna chah rahi hu… utna hi tum mere qareeb aa rahe ho… kyu nai chale jaate meri zindagi se… itni mushkil se khud ko samhaala tha aur aaj phir se mera ateet mere saamne aa gaya… ( crying)… kyu?"

She started crying badly and don't know when she slept.

 **NEXT MORNING: AT DUO'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet got ready and went in daya's room and saw that he was starting that photograph while sitting on his bed.

Abhijeet-" daya…"

No response.

Abhijeet came towards him and shaked him a bit while saying-" daya…"

Daya-" huh… haan abhijeet… kya hua?"

Abhijeet-" tumhe kya hua?"

Daya (trying to be normal)-" kuch nai…"

Abhijeet gave him a ' you can't hide it from me' look and daya said-" mai iss photo ke baare mei soch raha tha…"

Abhijeet-" daya… jo bhi h aaj tum shreya se pooch lena…"

Daya-" kaise? Yaar ho sakta h ki use takleef ho…"

Abhijeet-" par sach janna bhi toh zaroori h…"

Daya-" haan… yeh bhi h…"

Abhijeet-" ab chalo… warna late ho jaenge…"

Daya-" theek h… chalo…"

Duo left for the bureau.

 **AT THE BUREAU;**

Everyone reached bureau and set to their work except daya. Daya was thinking how to ask shreya about the photograph.

Suddenly he heard a voice-" daya sir…"

Daya looked up and saw shreya.

Daya-" haan shreya…"

Shreya (not making any eye-contact)-" sir yeh file complete ho gayi h…"

Daya-" haan theek h… do…"

Daya took the file and shreya turned to go when daya said-" shreya…"

Shreya (turning)-" yes sir…"

Daya-" tumse kuch poochna h…"

Shreya (looking down)-" poochiye sir…"

Daya got up and before he could say anything, nikhil came and said-" sir ek case report hua h…"

Daya sighed and said-" theek h chalo…"

They all went to the crime spot and after sending the body to forensic lab and doing some investigation, they all came back to bureau.

 **AFTERNOON;**

It was lunch time and everyone went towards cafeteria. Shreya was about to go when daya came towards her and said-" shreya…"

Shreya-" yes sir…"

Daya-" tumhara kal kuch yaha reh gaya tha…"

Shreya (confused)-" kya sir?"

Daya took out a photograph and showed it to shreya while saying-" yeh…"

Shreya looked at the photograph shocked and then at daya and the next second she looked down. It was the photo of **daya** and **shreya** while smiling and side- hugging each other.

Daya-" kya mai jaan sakta hu ki yeh kya h…"

Shreya looked up and said-" sir yeh photo mujhe waapas kar dijiye…"

Daya-" pehle yeh batao ki meri photo aur woh bhi aise jiske baare mei mai kuch nai jaanta… tumhare paas kaise…"

Shreya-" yeh aapki photo nai h sir…"

Daya (stunned)-" what? Phir kiski photo h yeh…"

Shreya (teary)-" please sir… photo mujhe waapas kar dijiye…"

Daya hels her arm tightly and said-" nai… pehle batao ki yeh kiski photo h…"

Shreya jerked his hand and and said loudly-" yeh **ronit** ki photo h… mera fiancé jiski pichle saal car accident mei maut ho gayi thi… "

Daya (shocked)-" kya?"

Shreya-" haan sir… jab pehle maine aapko dekha toh mujhe laga ki mera ronit waapas aa gaya h… shaayad woh uss accident mei bach gaya ho… par jab kal maine aapki ID check ki… aur mujhe pata chala ki aap ronit nai h… (crying)… mai phir se tut gayi…"

Saying this, she took the photo and went towards the washroom crying.

Daya was still in the shock not knowing how to react. Abhijeet came and saw daya like this.

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Daya-" kuch nai…"

Abhijeet came towards him and kept his hand on daya's shoulder and said-" daya…"

Daya-" abhijeet mujhe nai pata tha ki mai kisi ke rone ka kaaran ban sakta hu…"

Abhijeet-" matlab…"

Daya told everything to abhijeet after listening to which abhijeet too was shocked beyond words.

Abhijeet-" yeh kaise ho sakta h yaar…"

Daya-" yeh hua h yaar… jaane anjaane meri wajah se shreya ko takleef hui h…"

Abhijeet-" ismei teri kya galti yaar…"

Daya-" par pata nai kyu abhijeet… mujhe nai achcha lag raha tha jab shreya ro rahi thi… uska gham… sab meri wajah se… na mai usse photo ke baare mei poochta aur na hi yeh sab hota…"

Abhijeet-" relax daya… sab theek ho jaega…"

Daya-" shaayad…"

Lunch time was over and everyone set back to work. Shreya was working on her computer but daya could see her red eyes.

Daya's POV-' mujhe shreya se baat kani hogi… par kaise'

Abhijeet looked at daya and understood his situation. He went towards shreya and said-" shreya…"

Shreya quickly wiped her tears and said-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet gave her a file and said-" please isse store room mei rakh do…"

Shreya-" sure sir…"

She took the file and went towards the store room.

Abhijeet went towards daya and said-" jaa ke shreya se baat kar lo… woh store room mei h…"

Daya looked at abhijeet and before he could say anything abhijeet said-" baad mei bataunga… pehle jao…"

Daya went towards the store room and saw shreya was keeping a file. She turned and was shocked to see daya.

Shreya-" daya sir… aap"

Daya came towards her and said-" I'm sorry…"

Shreya (confused)-" kisliye sir…"

Daya-" anjaane mei hi sahi… par meri wajah se tumhe takleef hui h… "

Shreya-" sir ismei aapki koi galti nai h… in fact I'm sorry sir… shaayad maine hi kuch zyada bol diya…"

Daya-" nai shreya… mujhe pata h ki jab kisi ko uska ateet yaad aata h… toh kitni takleef hoti h…"

Shreya-" matlab sir.."

Daya-" matlab mai bhi ek ladki se pyaar karta tha… bahut pyaar karta tha usse par…" daya was not able to say further.

Shreya-" I'm sorry sir…"

Daya smiled fakely and said-" it's okay… ab chalein yaha se…"

Shreya-" theek h sir…"

They both came out of the store room and went inside the bureau.

Days passed like this but dareya talk very little with each other. One day, a case was reported and duo, shreya, nikhil and purvi went towards the crime scene.

Abhijeet-" nikhil, tum body ko check karo koi identity milti h ki nai aur phir isse forensic lab bhej dena.. tab tak hum aas pass poochte h…"

Nikhil started to check the body and all of them went to different directions to search.

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

All came back and abhijeet said-" yaar kuch pata nai chala…"

Daya-" sahi kaha boss, iss taraf bhi kuch nai…"

Purvi-" aur sir waha bhi kuch pata nai chala…"

Daya-" ek minute, yeh shreya kaha h…"

Abhijeet-" haan yaar shreya kaha gayi…"

Nikhil-" sir shaayad usse kuch mila ho… toh udhar side hi gayi ho…"

Abhijeet-" chalo dekhte h…"

They all went to the direction where shreya went. They searched every corned but shreya was not there.

Purvi-" sir yaha toh kuch bhi aisa nai h jisse shreya ka pata chale…"

Daya dialed shreya's number but the sound was coming from somewhere around them.

Daya-" phone ki ghanti toh yahi kahi se sunai de rahi h… dekho aas paas."

They searched and daya found the phone of shreya and saw that the wallpaper of her phone was his… sorry ronit's photo.

Abhijeet-" phone mila…"

Daya-" haan… shreya bhi yahi kahi hogi…"

They searched but were not able to find shreya.

Abhijeet-" ek kaam karte h… bureau chalte h aur saare khabriyo ko inform karte h… kuch na kuch pata chal jaega…"

They went back towards bureau and tried to find about shreya. Don't know why but daya was very tensed.

Abhijeet-" daya sab theek ho jaega yaar… shreya mil jaegi…"

Daya-" pata nai kyu abhijeet… par bahut ghabraahat ho rahi h…"

Before abhijeet could say anything watchman came and said-" sahib…"

ACP sir-" kya hua?"

Watchman-" yeh parcel…"

ACP sir-" kisne diya…"

Watchman-" postman aaya tha…"

ACP sir-" achcha theek h tum jao…"

ACP sir opened the parcel and saw a CD.

ACP sir-" CD… freddy chaloa isse…"

Freddy-" yes sir…"

Freddy played the CD and all were shocked to see the footage.

Shreya was lying on a chair in a sub-conscious state and was tied with ropes. A person wearing mask came and said-" hello ACP sir… kaise h aap.. jaise bhi honge magar iss CD ko dekhne ke baad toh… khair mai bas aapko yeh batana chahta tha ki aap abhi jis case pe kaam kar rahe h usse band kar dijiye warna mai iss CID officer ko humesha humesha ke liye upar pahucha dunga…"

Shreya (in sub- conscious state)-" sir aa.. aap… iski baat mat… suniye… aur me… meri chinta mat.. kariye… mujhe k…kuch…nai… hoga…"

The man slapped shreya hard and she got unconscious.

Man-" sirf 12 ghante h aap sabke paas… agar case band nai kiya… toh iski saza… iss ladki ko milegi…"

Footage ended and everyone was too shocked to react.

Abhijeet-" sir… ab kya karein?"

Daya-" karna kya h… case band kar denge…"

ACP sir-" nai…"

Daya was shocked-" kya sir…"

ACP sir-" case band nai hoga…"

Daya-" par sir shreya… agar humei case band nai kiya toh…"

ACP sir-" toh ek imaandaar CID officer shaheed ho jaegi… par case band nai hoga…"

Saying this, ACP sir went from there and daya was shocked.

Abhijeet-" daya…"

Daya-" abhijeet… ACP sir aisa kaise keh sakte h…agar shreya ko kuch ho gaya toh…"

Abhijeet-" kuch nai hoga shreya ko… ek baar phir se footage check karte h… kuch toh milega…."

Daya-" theek h…"

They went to see the footage again…

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Dekhte hai ki CID team shreya ko khoj paegi… aur kya dareya ke beech dooriya kam hongi…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Guests, muskaan, mithi, LoveDaya, swagata, RK Sweety,Anubhab Kavin Fan, disani, Geet SHREYAholic, Rajvigirl, SNM, Ruchi, jebagomes1, parise22, Topaz007, Bhumi98, samaira, Jasdeep, KAVIN'S Aniya …thank you all so much**

 **Here we go with the chapter… it's slightly short and filler one…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Abhijeet and daya looked at the footage again carefully.

Abhijeet-" yeh jagah toh jungle ke aas paas hi lagti h…"

Daya-" haan… wahi ki kogi…"

Abhijeet-" humei ek aur baar wahaa jaa kar ke check karna chahiye…"

Daya-" haan abhijeet… humare paas zyaada waqt bhi nai h…"

Duo, freddy and sachin went to the jungle again.

Daya-" phir se kayide se dekhte h… shaayad kuch pata chal jaaye…"

They all started to search again.

Sachin (screaming)-" sir…"

All came towards him.

Abhijeet-" kya hua sachin…"

Sachin-" sir yeh dekhiye… ghaseetne ke nishaan…"

Freddy-" shaayad shreya ko yahi se le jaaya gaya ho…"

Daya-" ho sakta h freddy… dekhte h yeh nishaan kaha tak le jaate h…"

They followed it and saw a house.

Daya-" jungle ke beecho beech yeh ghar…"

Abhijeet-" zaroor kuch gadbad h…"

Daya-" sahi keh rahe ho abhijeet… dekhte h…"

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE;**

Shreya was lying unconscious on the chair and was tied with ropes. Suddenly a person wearing mask came.

Person-" koi khabar…"

Goon-" nai sir… abhi tak toh CID waalo ne case band nai kiya…"

Person (looking at shreya)-" lagta h CID waalo ko doosri CD bhejni padegi… iss officer ke maut ki CD…"

The person was about to fire when someone hit his hand from leg. He turned and saw CID team standing.

Daya-" bahut shauk h na tujhe CD bhejna ka… ab hum tumhari CD banaenge…"

Person-" arrey sab khade kya ho… maaro inko…"

All of them started to fight and finally they all caught the culprit and took him in the custody.

Daya went towards shreya and untied her.

Daya (patting her cheek)-" shreya… shreya… aankhein kholo…"

But shreya was not responding.

Abhijeet-" shreya ko hospital le chalte h…"

Daya picked shreya in his arms and went towards the car. Abhijeet started driving and they went towards the hospital.

 **IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Doctor was checking shreya and duo were waiting outside the room.

Doctor came out of the room and daya said in tensed voice-" doctor… shreya kaisi h…"

Doctor-" ghabraane ki koi baat nai h… she is all right…"

Daya-" hum mil sakte h…"

Doctor-" ji bilkul… aur yeh medicines bhi laani h…"

Abhijeet (teasing smile)-" mai medicine le aata hu… tum shreya se mil lo…"

And without waiting for the response, abhijeet went from there and daya went inside the room and saw shreya lying on stretcher and her eyes were closed.

Daya sat on the chair beside stretcher and looked at her sleepy face. He gently caressed her forehead and said-" shreya…"

Shreya slowly opened her eyes and saw daya.

Shreya (trying to get up)-" daya sir…"

Daya-" ahaan… leti raho…"

Shreya again lied on bed and daya asked-" theek ho shreya…"

Shreya-" haan sir… bas thoda sir bhaari ho raha h…"

Daya-" yeh sab hua kaise…"

Shreya-" sir jab mai search kar rahi thi tab mujhe ek ghar dikhai diya… maine socha jungle ke beech mei yeh ghar kya kar raha h… isse pehle mai aap logo ko bula paati… kisi ne mere sir pe peeche se zor se waar kiya aur mai behosh ho gayi…"

Daya-" koi baat nai… ab sab sahi h…"

Daya smiled to her and unknowingly smile crept on shreya's face.

Suddenly abhijeet entered with medicines and said-" ab kaisi tabiyat h shreya…"

Shreya-" theek hu sir…"

Abhijeet-" achcha maine discharge papers ready kara diye h par mujhe abhi khabhri se milne jaana h… toh daya tumhe ghar drop kar dega…"

Daya-" theek h abhijeet… waise kya mai jan sakta hu ki kaun se khabri se milne jaana h…"

Abhijeet (in mind-' shakki kahi ha')-" woh… mai aa ke batata hu… philhaal mujhe nikalna chahiye… bye…"

Dareya-" bye…"

Abhijeet went and daya said-" chalo shreya mai tumhe ghar chod deta hu…"

Shreya-" theek h sir…"

Saying this, she got up from the bed and before she could move, her head started spinning and she was about to fall but daya saved her and he made her to sit on the bed.

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya-" mai theek hu sir…"

Daya-" nai theek ho tum… yahi baitho mai wheel chair laata hu…"

Shreya-" sir iski zarurat nai…"

Daya (cutting her)-" maie poocha tumse… "

He went and brought the wheelchair and shreya sat on it. Daya smoothly dragged the wheelchair towards the car and carefully made shreya to sit in the car. He sat on the driving seat and drove towards shreya's house.

After reaching there, daya again made shreya to sit on wheel chair and took her inside the house and laid her on bed.

Shreya-" sir mai bilkul theek hu aap…"

Daya-" kya theek ho? Abhi hospital mei chakkar aa rahe the na… kabhi kabhi apni sehat ka bhi khayaal rakhna chahiye… ab tum rest karo mai kuch khaane ke liye laata hu… phir medicine bhi leni h…"

Daya got up to go when shreya said-" sir…"

Daya (turning)-" haan shreya… kuch chaiye tha…"

Shreya-" bas aapko thank you kehna tha…"

Daya smiled and said-" you are welcome."

Shreya too smiled lightly and daya went outside the room.

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Daya entered in shreya's room with a bowl of dalia and her medicines. He saw that shreya was reading a novel.

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya looked up at him and said-" haan sir…"

Daya-" yeh kya kar rahi ho…"

Shreya-" novel padh rahi thi sir…"

Daya-" doctor ne kaha h na ki tumhe rest karna h aur tum… (taking the novel)… hatao isse…"

Shreya-" sir…"

Daya-" aur yeh dalia khao… phir medicine bhi leni h…"

Shreya made a weird face and said-" dalia…"

Daya-" haan dalia… it's good for health…"

Shreya-" par sir… ismei koi taste hi nai hota…"

Daya-" shreya ab bina kisi argument ke ise khaao…"

Shreya ate the dalia while making faces and after that, she took her medicines.

Daya-" ab mai ghar chalta hu shreya… tum rest karo aur kal bureu aane ke zarurat nai h…"

Shreya wanted to protest but she knew that it was of no use. So, she said-" okay sir… nai aaungi…"

Daya-" apna khayaal rakhna aur waqt pe medicine lena… bye…"

Shreya-" bye sir…"

Daya sat in the car and drove towards his house while thinking-' agar shreya ko chot lagi h toh mujhe kyu takleef ho rahi h... aur kyu uski itni care kar raha hu mai… god… ab yeh kya chakkar h… jaldi samajh aa jaaye toh theek h…'

Here shreya was also thinking about daya-' itni aasani se maine unki baat kaise maan li… shreya… jo apne dil ki karti h… kisis ki nai sunti… aaj daya sir ki saari baatein maan li… kyu… kahi mai… nai… woh ronit nai h shreya… woh daya sir h… issliye unki taraf attract hona band karo… jitna unse door rahungi utna hi achcha h…' Thinking this, she slept.

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… dekhte h aage kya hota h…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Guests, JanaatFairy, mithi, Bhumi98, Nia757, Rajvigirl, Blair64, iCoco Girl, Drizzle1640, LoveDaya, parise22, jebagomes1, muskaan, Topaz007, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Mahesh15, Jasdeep, RK sweety, aash vin …thank you all so much**

 **Here we go with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

A case was reported and daya, abhijeet, shreya and sachin went towards the crime spot.

They were examining the dead body and after that they sent the body to forensic lab. They were asking nearby people about the body but no one knew about it. They were about to go when suddenly a bullet shot took place. Abhijeet turned and saw that the bullet hit daya's arm.

Abhijeet (screaming)-" daya…"

All came towards him.

Abhijeet-" yeh… kaise lagi goli…"

Daya-" pata nai abhijeet… aahhh… shaayad uss taraf se…(pointing at a direction)… aahhh…"

Shreya-" samhaal ke sir…"

Daya-" mai theek hu…"

Abhijeet-" kya theek ho? Ek kaam karo… shreya tum daya ko hospital le jaao… aur sachin tum mere saath chalo…"

Sachin-" theek h sir…"

Daya-" abhijeet mai… (abhijeet glared him) okay… fine jaa raha hu…"

Daya went towards the hospital with shreya and abhijeet and sachin went to search for that person.

 **AT THE HOSPITAL;**

Doctor was doing dressing of the wound of daya and shreya was standing.

Daya was feeling pain but he was not showing. Doctor did the dressing and said-" ab aap thoda rest kariye… phir aap ghar jaa sakte h…"

Daya-" thank you doctor.."

Doctor-" you are welcome…"

Saying this, doctor went and shreya came towards daya.

Shreya-" zyaada dard ho raha h sir…"

Daya tried to hide his pain and said-" nai shreya…"

Shreya-" dard chupaane se kam nai hota h sir…"

Daya looked at her and they shared an eye-lock…

 _ **Dil kho gaya… ho gay kisi ka  
ab raasta mil gaya… khushi ka  
aankho mei hai khwaab sa… kisi ka  
ab raasta mil gaya… khushi ka**_

 _ **Rishta naya rabaa  
dil chu raha hai  
kheeche mujhe koi dor teri ore…**_

 _ **Teri ore… teri ore… teri ore  
haaye rabaa  
teri ore… teri ore… teri ore  
teri ore… teri ore… teri ore  
haaye rabaa  
teri ore… teri ore… teri ore**_

Shreya came out of the eye-lock first and she looked down. Daya too looked away. Both were not able to understand what to say.

Finally shreya said-" chalein sir…"

Daya-" haan… chalo…"

They went towards daya's house and daya said-" thank you shreya…"

Shreya-" you are welcome sir…"

Daya was about to get out of the car when shreya said-" sir…"

Daya-" haan…"

Shreya-" agar kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat hogi toh call kar dijiyega…"

Daya smiled and said-" theek h shreya… bye…"

Shreya too smiled a little and said-" bye sir…"

Daya got out of the car and went inside the house and shreya too went towards the bureau.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Shreya entered in the bureau and abhijeet asked-" shreya… daya.."

Shreya (cutting him)-" woh theek h sir… unki dressing ho gayi aur mai unhe abhi ghar chod kar aa rahi hu…"

Abhijeet-" chalo sahi h…"

Shreya-" sir woh aadmi mila jisne daya sir pe goli chalayi thi…"

Abhijeet-" nai shreya… humne dhundha par kuch mila nai… par jisne bhi yeh kiya hoga.. usse hum jaldi pakad lenge…"

Shreya-" yes sir…"

 **EVENING: AT DAYA'S HOUSE;**

Daya was relaxing in his room when he heard doorbell.

Daya-" lagta h abhijeet hoga…"

Daya went to open the door and was surprised to see shreya.

Daya-" shreya tum… andar aao…"

Shreya went inside and daya said-" kya logi… chai coffee…"

Shreya smiled and said-" nai sir… mai bas yahi poochne aayi thi ki ab aapki chot kaisi h?"

Daya too smiled and said-" better h… tum baitho mai kuch…"

Shreya-" nai sir…"

Before shreya could say anything further, they again heard doorbell.

Daya-" ek minute…"

Daya opened the door and saw abhijeet.

Daya-" arey abhijeet… aao na…"

Abhijeet (entering)-" ab chot kaisi h…"

Daya-" theek h boss…"

Abhijeet looked at shreya and said-" haan bhai theek hi hogi… kyu shreya…"

Shreya blushed slightly and daya glared him and abhijeet said-" I mean… shreya ne bhi yahi poocha hoga toh tune bhi yahi jawaab diya hoga… toh aise hi…"

Daya gave him a confused look and abhijeet thought-' yeh mai kya bole jaa raha hu…'

Daya-" abhijeet tumhari tabiyat toh theek h na…"

Abhijeet-" haan mai theek hu…"

Daya-" ahcha tum dono baitho mai coffee bana ke laata hu…"

Abhijeet-" nai daya… tumhare haath pe chot lagi h… tum baitho mai coffee banata hu…"

Daya said hurriedly-" nai…"

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Daya-" mujhe mere kitchen ko store room nai banana… mai coffee banata hu…"

Abhijeet-" maine kaha na mai bana raha hu…"

Daya-" mai banaunga…"

Abhijeet-" nai mai banaunga…"

Daya-" mai…"

Abhijeet-" mai…"

Daya-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" daya…"

Shreya-" sir…"

Both looked at her.

Shreya-" aap dono baithiye… coffee mai bana de rahi hu…"

Daya-" lekin shreya…"

Shreya-" maine kaha na sir… aap log baithiye… mai coffee laati hu…"

And without waiting for the reply, shreya went towards the kitchen.

Abhijeet-" hmmm… toh baat yaha tak pahuch gayi… janaab ek baar mei shreya ki baat maan liye…"

Daya glared him and said-" abhijeet… jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch nai h…"

Abhijeet (teasingly)-" toh maine kab kaha ki waisa kuch h…"

Daya-" tumhe samjhaane se koi fayida nai…"

Abhijeet-" mujhe mat samjhaao… khud samjho aur shreya ko samjhaao…"

Daya-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" okay… sorry…"

Meanwhile, shreya came with the coffee and they had their coffee with little chit-chat and after that shreya and abhijeet went towards their respective house.

 **MIDNIGHT;**

Daya was sleeping in his room when he felt someone's presence. He got up from the bed and said-" kaun h?"

Suddenly he heard utensils falling. He came out of the room while taking his gun and saying-" kaun h waha pe…"

Someone hit daya's head with a stick from back and daya got unconscious and fell on the floor.

Person-" Mr. dayanand shetty…. Hahahahaha… ab tu dekh mera khel… "

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Everyone was working on the file when abhijeet saw daya entering and there was a wound on his forehead.

Abhijeet-" daya… yeh tere sir pe kya hua?"

Daya-" abhijeet kisi ne kal raat mujhpe hamla kiya tha…"

Abhijeet-" kaun tha woh…"

Daya-" pata nai… mai uska chehra nai dekh paaya… smajh nai aa raha h ki kaun meri jaan ke peeche pada h…"

Abhijeet-" chinta mat kar yaar… hum pata laga lenge…"

Daya-" jaanta hu…"

Suddenly daya got a call.

Abhijeet-" kiski call h…"

Daya-" khabri ka phone h… ek minute…"

Daya went to attend the call.

Abhijeet's POV-' aise kaun se khabri ka call h jisse mere saamne baat nai kar sakta…'

Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts when freddy came and said-" sir…"

Abhijeet-" huh… haan freddy…"

Freddy-" sir uss aadmi ke ghar ka pata chal gaya h jiski humei laash mili thi…"

Abhijeet-" theek h phir… chalte h uske ghar…"

Duo, shreya and freddy went towards the house. Abhijeet ringed the bell but no one opened it.

Abhijeet-" kamaal h… koi darwaaza nai khol raha…"

Abhijeet ringed the bell 2-3 times but no one opened the door.

Abhijeet-" daya…"

Daya-" haan abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" yeh darwaaza khul nai raha…"

Daya-" toh…"

Abhijeet-" tum theek toh ho na…"

Daya-" haan kyu?"

Abhijeet-" kyunki mujhe tumse kabhi kehna nai padta tha ki darwaaza tod do… aur aaj jab keh raha hu toh tum samajh nai rahe…."

Daya smiled and said-" aisi baat nai h abhijeet… mai abhi tod deta hu…."

Daya tried to break the door but in vain.

Abhijeet-" shaayad tumhari tabiyat theek nai h daya… ruko mai darwaaza kholta hu…"

Abhijeet opened the door and they searched the house but didn't found something important so they came back to bureau.

During lunch time, shreya was doing her pending work when daya came towards her with a mug of coffee.

Shreya looked at him and said-" sir iski kya zarurat thi…"

Daya-" zarurat thi shreya… I mean tum kab se file work kar rahi ho… toh I thought ki coffee will be better for you…"

Shreya-" thank you sir…"

Daya-" dosti mei no thank you…"

Shreya smiled a little and said-" dosti…"

Daya too smiled and said-" haan… ab hum friends toh h hi… h na.."

Shreya-" haan sir…"

Daya-" toh coffee…"

Shreya took the mug while smiling and daya returned to his desk where abhijeet was present.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h daya… friendship bhi kar li…"

Daya smiled and said-" haan abhijeet… ab abs ek cheez ka intezar h…"

Abhijeet said confusingly-" kis cheez ka?"

Daya-" waqt aane pe bataunga…"

Abhijeet-" theek h…"

Both of them continued their work with a little chit- chat.

 **EVENING;**

All were leaving for their house. Abhijeet came towards daya and said-" chalein?"

Daya-" abhijeet tum jao mujhe kuch kaam h…"

Abhijeet-" kaisa kaam?"

Daya-" subha jis khabri se baat hui thi… usse milne jaana h…"

Abhijeet-" toh mai bhi chalta hu…"

Daya-" nai usne mujhe akele bulaaya h…"

Abhijeet-" koi tension…"

Daya-" nai yaar… kal subha milte h… bye…"

Abhijeet-" bye…"

Daya sat in the car and went from there. He reached a factory and got out of the car. He entered in the factory and saw a person lying on the chair.

Daya-" uthaai ise…"

Goon-" ji boss…"

Goon poured water on the person and he opened the eyes and was shocked.

Daya-" kaise ho **daya** …mujhe pehchaana…. Mai…"

Daya (cutting him)-" **ronit** …"

Ronit-" arrey wah… "

Daya-" tum zinda ho…"

Ronit-" mai marra hi nai tha… woh toh maine naatak kiya tha…"

Daya-" kyu?"

Ronit-" mai ek terrorist hu… aur police ko yeh baat pata chal gayi thi… issliye…"

Daya (shocked)-" kya? Tum terrorist ho… shreya ko yeh baat pata h…"

Ronit-" nai… uske hisaab se mai marr gaya hu… in fact mai saamne bhi nai aata.. par phir main eek din tumhe dekha… pata lagaya toh pata chlala ki tum ek CID officer ho… tab maine socha ki tumhe kidnap karke CID mei ghus jaunga… CID ko tabah bhi kar dunga aur…" and he smiled evily.

Daya (angrily)-" aur kya?"

Ronit-" apni shreya ko waapas paa lunga…"

Daya-" sapne mei… "

Ronit-" na na… hakeekat mei… waise shreya se meri dosti ho gayi h… pyaar bhi ho jaega…"

Daya (angrily)-" you…"

But ronit gave him an injection and daya got unconscious.

Ronit-" ab iss khel mei… bahut mazaa aaega…"

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So, end of the chapter… dekhte h ki aage kya hota h… kya ronit apne maksad mei kamiyaab ho paega…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Daya's Mahi, mithi, Nia757, Mahesh15, Guests, Shreya, Rajvigirl, Geet SHREYAholic, KAVIN'S Aniya, disani, dareya fann, samaira, RK sweety, aash vin, Jasdeep, muskaan, Blair.64, Jebagomes, Kamolika, Krishna, Bhumi98, Drizzle1640, Anubhab Kavin Fan…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter… it's short and filler one…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **NEXT DAY;**

Everyone came towards bureau except daya… (I mean ronit…).

Abhijeet-" yeh daya abhi tak kyu nai aaya… call karta hu…"

Abhijeet dialed daya's number and after 2-3 times, he picked up the phone.

Abhijeet-" hello daya kaha ho yaar phone hi nai utha rahe ho?"

A sleepy voice of ronit came from there-" kya hua abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" tum so rahe ho abhi tak…"

Ronit-" haan…"

Abhijeet-" arrey jaldi aao yaar… ACP sir ko pata chalega toh bahut gussa karenge…"

Ronit-" aa raha hu…"

Abhijeet-" aa raha nai aao… jaldi…"

Saying this, abhijeet disconnected the call and ronit thought-' kitna bossy h yeh… abhijeet kahi ka… ab mujhe jaldi uthna padge… unbelievable… par koi baat nai… in sab ka phal… (smiling evily)I mean shreya mujhe jaldi mil jaegi…' thinking this, he freshen up and went towards bureau.

As soon as he entered the bureau, he went towards shreya's desk where she was doing a file work and said-" good morning shreya…"

Shreya looked up at him and smiled saying-" good morning sir…"

Ronit-" waise ek baat kahu… bura toh nai manogi na…"

Shreya-" no sir…"

Ronit-" tum aaj bahut pretty lag rahi ho…"

Shreya was surprised at first but she managed to smile and said-" thank you sir…"

Before ronit could say anything further, abhijeet came and said-" arrey daya… aa gaye tum…"

Ronit's POV-' aa gaya yeh… kabaab mei haddi…'

Abhijeet-" kaha kho gaye.."

Ronit-" kahi nai…"

Abhijeet-" waise achcha hua tum aa gaye…"

Ronit (confused)-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" arrey hum logo ko HQ jaana h… abhi.. toh chalo…"

Ronit-" HQ… abhi…"

Abhijeet-" haan abhi…"

And he dragged ronit with him.

Ronit's POV-' mai shreya ke saath time spend karna chahta tha aur yeh abhijeet… mann toh kar raha h ki… control ronit… control…"

They sat in the car and went towards HQ.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Ronit was trying to talk to shreya but was not able to. Finally he went towards her desk and said-" shreya…"

Shreya-" haan daya sir…"

Ronit-" tum aaj mere saath dinner pe chal sakti ho…"

Shreya was shocked and confused.

Ronit-" actually hum abhi friends bane hai na… toh just a friendship treat…"

Shreya smiled and said-" theek h sir…"

Ronit too smiled and said-" theek h phir… mai hotel bluemoon mei tumhara wait karunga… 8 baje tak…"

Shreya-" okay sir…"

Saying this, ronit went from there and shreya thought-' yeh sir ko kya ho gaya h… subha se mujhse baat karne ki koshish kar rahe h… kahi kuch…nai nai… aisa nai ho sakta… phir dinner… urgh… yeh sab sochna band karo shreya aur file pe concentrate karo…'

Thinking this, she continued with her work.

 **NIGHT AT BLUEMOON HOTEL;**

Ronit was waiting for shreya and she came after sometime. Ronit smiled and pulled chair for her and she too smiled nervously and sat on it. Ronit sat opposite to her and said-" thanks for coming shreya…"

Shreya-" thanks toh mujhe aapko kehna chahiye sir… for giving me this friendship treat…"

Ronit-" my pleasure shreya…"

Shreya looked at him and they smiled to each other.

Suddenly they heard a voice-" arrey daya… shreya.. tum dono yaha…"

They turned and saw abhirika standing.

Shreya stood up and said-" abhijeet sir… tarika… aap dono…"

Tarika-" haan woh hum dono aise hi aaye the…"

Shreya-" that's great.. toh saath mei hi enjoy karte h…"

Abhijeet-" nice idea shreya…"

Abhirika too sat with them. Ronit was smiling but inside he was boiling in anger and was thinking-' yeh ho kya raha h… saara plan barbaad ho raha h… iss abhijeet ka kuch ilaaj karna padega… humesha taang adata h…'

Abhijeet-" kaha khoye ho daya…"

No response.

Abhijeet shaked him a little and said-" daya…"

Ronit-" huh…"

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Ronit-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

They had their dinner and when they were leaving abhijeet said-" daya… tum mujhe ghar drop kar doge…"

Ronit was totally… he thought to drop shreya.

Abhijeet-" I mean… tarika aur shreya ka ghar aas paas h…. toh tarika shreya ko drop kar degi aur tum mujhe ghar drop kar do…"

Ronit smiled fakely and said-" theek h abhijeet…"

Abhijeet and ronit-" bye shreya… bye tarika…"

Shreya and tarika-" bye…"

They all went towards their respective house and after dropping abhijeet, ronit went towards the factory where daya was present and was trying to free himself.

Ronit-" koi fayida nai hoga daya…"

Daya-" kya chahte ho tum…"

Ronit-" jawaab tumhe pata h… shreya… par yeh jo tumhara dost h na… abhijeet… uski toh…"

Daya (cutting him)-" ae… agar abhijeet ka naam bhi apni gandi zubaan se liya na… toh mai bhool jaunga ki mai CID officer hu aur tumhe khatm kar dunga…"

Ronit smiled and said-" kaise… haan.. iss haalat mei… bandhe hue ho tum… aur agar ab abhijeet mere aur shreya ke beech mei aaya… toh dekhna mai kya karta hu…"

Daya (angrily)-" teri toh…"

But before he could say anything, ronit gave him an injection and daya got unconscious saying-" abhi… jeet… ko.. kuch bhi… kuch bhi kiya toh… toh…" and he got unconscious after that.

Ronit-" bechara daya… na aapne dost ko bacha paega… aur na hi shreya ko… ab waqt aa gaya h… mera plan shuru karne ka… shreya ke dil mei apne liye pyaar jagaana… aur CID ko khatm karna… khaastaur pe uss senior inspector abhijeet ko… hahahaha …."

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Soooo sorry for this short update… hope zyaada boring na laga ho…**

 **Will try to update next one soon… coz mera college khul gaya h and I'm busy these days…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Daya's Mahi, mithi, Guests, Geet SHREYAholic, Er Adiba, Amaila, Jebagomes1, Nia757, Shreya, RK sweety, Rajvigirl, Blair64, Bhumi98, oooo, kamolika, Topaz007, Diganter817, Jasdeep, Anubhab Kavin Fan, disani, loveukavin…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **NEXT DAY;**

It was Sunday and ronit was sitting in the drawing room when the doorbell rang.

Ronit-" iss waqt kaun hoga?"

He went to open the door and saw abhijeet standing.

Ronit-" abhijeet tum… itni subha subha…"

Abhijeet-" daya… andar nai bulaaoge…"

Ronit-" nai nai… andar aao…"

Abhijeet entered inside and said-" tum abhi ready nai hue?"

Ronit (confused)-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" bhool gaye kya? Aaj Sunday h… shreya se milne jaana h…"

Ronit's POV-' shreya se… chalo kam se kam ek kaam toh sahi kiya iss kabaab mei haddi ne…'

Abhijeet-" kaha kho gaye?"

Ronit smiled and said-" kahi nai… mai ready ho kar aata hu…"

Ronit went to get ready and after sometime they went to meet shreya in CCD.

 **IN CCD;**

Abhijeet and ronit were waiting for shreya and ronit was smiling continuously.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h daya… bahut khush lag rahe ho…"

Ronit-" kuch nai bas aise hi…"

Suddenly a girl in her teenage came in the CCD and abhijeet stood up seeing her while smiling. They waved to each other and the girl came towards them and abhijeet said hey to her in sign language and she too replied and sat down with them while ronit was confused (guys… it's not CID cop shreya… it's abhijeet's shreya…)

Ronit-" abhijeet yeh kaun h?"

Abhijeet (stunned)-" daya tum theek toh ho na…"

Ronit-" hum shreya se milne aaye the na… phir yeh kaun h…"

Abhijeet-" lagta h tumhari yadaasht kamzor ho gayi h daya… yeh shreya hi h…"

Abhijeet and shreya started talking to each other in sign language and ronit thought-' yeh kaun si shreya h… mujhe toh laga ki… god yeh maine kya kar diya… agar abhijeet lo shak ho gaya toh… nai nai…aise kaise… agar shak ho gaya hota toh ab tak toh mujhse interrogate karne lagta….'

Abhijeet-" kaha kho gaye?"

Ronit (coming to reality)-" kuch nai bas thoda sir dard ho raha h…"

Abhijeet-" kya… zyaada dard ho raha h?"

Ronit-" nai… thoda rest karunga toh sahi ho jaega…"

Abhijeet-" mai ghar chod du…"

Ronit-" nai nai… mai chala jaunga… tum tab tak shreya se baat karo…"

Saying this, he went outside CCD, took a cab and instead of going towards his house, he went towards shreya's (CID officer) house.

 **AT SHREYA'S HOUSE;**

Shreya was watching TV while sitting on a couch when doorbell rang. She opened and saw daya (ronit) standing.

Shreya-" sir aap… andar aaiye…"

Ronit entered and shreya said-" aap baithiye mai aapke liys coffee laati hu…"

Ronit-" shreya… coffee nai… I mean agar tumhe problem na ho toh kya tum chai la sakti ho…"

Shreya stood there shocked.

Ronit-" kya hua?"

Shreya-" aahhhmmm… kuch nai sir.. mai laati hu…"

Ronit sat on the couch and shreya went to prepare tea while thinking something…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It has been a month since shreya has joined CID. She invited everyone for dinner bur due to some pending file work and case discussion, duo came in the evening._

 _They were completing the file when shreya said-" sir aap log baithiye mai aati hu…"_

 _Shreya went in the kitchen and after sometime, abhijeet went towards the washroom._

 _Shreya came with three cups of tea and offered one to daya._

 _Daya looked at her and then the cup and took it while smiling. He took a sip and felt like puking but controlled himself._

 _Shreya saw that and said-" kya hua sir… chai achchi nai bani h…"_

 _Daya-" nai shreya… chai achchi h…" he took another sip somehow._

 _Just then abhijeet came and saw daya drinking tea and was shocked. Shreya saw him and said-" kya hua abhijeet sir…"_

 _Abhijeet-" daya tumhari tabiyat sahi h na…"_

 _Daya-" haan kyu?"_

 _Abhijeet-" tum chai pee rahe ho…"_

 _Shreya (confused)-" kyu sir?"_

 _Before daya could say anything, abhijeet said-" daya ko chai se nafrat h… woh kuch bhi kar lega par chai… no never…"_

 _Shreya looked at daya and said-" sir aapne batay nai… mai coffee bana deti…"_

 _Daya-" ab tumne itni mehnat se chai banayi toh mana kaise karta…"_

 _They looked at each other and daya smiled. Shreya too smiled a bit and abhijeet said teasingly-" achcha… shreya ki mehnat dikh rahi h… aur jab mai chai banata hu… tab…"_

 _Shreya blushed slightly and said-" sir aap ise hataiye… mai coffee bana deti hu…"_

 _Daya-" nai shreya…(but the next second he said) lekin agar tumhe koi problem na ho toh…"_

 _Trio smiled and shreya went to prepare coffee…_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Shreya prepared tea and went in the drawing room and gave tea to ronit. He took a sip and said-" chai bahut achchi h shreya…"

Shreya was stunned but she said-" thank you sir… waise aap yaha… kuch kaam tha?"

Ronit saig while smiling-" bas aise hi… dost se milne ka mann kiya toh aa gaya…"

Shreya too smiled a bit but she was thinking something.

Ronit noticed this and said-" kya hua shreya…"

Shreya (coming to her senses)-" kuch nai sir…"

They finished the tea with little chit chat and something striked shreya's mind and she said-" sir mai abhi aayi…"

After sometime, doorbell rang and shreya opned it, ronit was stunned to everyone.

Ronit-" tum sab… yaha…"

Shreya-" sir maine hi sabko lunch pe invite kiya h…"

Abhijeet smiled and said teasingly-" waise daya… tumhara sirdard kaisa h…"

Ronit smiled nervously and said-" theek h ab…"

Abhijeet-" haan woh toh hoga hi…"

Ronit blushed slightly and shreya said-" aap sab baith ke baat kariye…. Tab tak mai khaana lagati hu…"

Shreya and tarika went to set the table and all of them were chatting casually.

After sometime, all got settled on the dining table and started eating. Shreya was observing abhijeet and was stunned.

Shreya's POV-' matlab ki… nai aisa kaise ho sakta h… mujhe baat karni padegi…'

They all finished the lunch and went towards their respective house.

 **EVENING IN THE BUREAU;**

The bureau was empty as it was Sunday. A person entered the bureau and straight away went towards ACP sir's cabin and started searching something with the help of torch as the lights were off.

Suddenly, the lights were switched on and the person was shocked to see them.

Person (stammering)-" a…a abhi.. abhijeet… sh.. shhreya… tum dono…"

Abhijeet-" kya hua daya… itne ghabraaye hue kyu ho?"

Ronit-" nai… kuch nai…"

Shreya-" par sir aap yaha kya kar rahe h?"

Ronit-" woh… woh… haan… ACP sir ne mujhse ek file laane ko kaha tha…"

Abhijeet-" light toh jala lete yaar… andhere mei hi file dhundhne lage…"

Ronit was not able to say anything. Suddenly his phone rang.

Shreya-" sir…"

Ronit-" haan shreya…"

Shreya-" aapka phone baj raha h…"

Ronit-" haan… ek minute…"

He picked up the phone and said-" haan mai aa raha hu…"

He disconnected the call and abhijeet said-" kiska phone tha?"

Ronit wiped his sweat on the forehead and said-" khabri ka phone h… milne jaana h…"

Abhijeet-" koi tension…"

Ronit smiled fakely and said-" nai abhijeet… mai chalta hu… bye…"

Abhijeet and shreya-" bye…"

Ronit went out of the bureau and sat in his car and drove towards the factory while thinking-' aaj toh baal baal bach gaye… par aage se dhyaan rakhna hoga… yeh abhijeet bahut shaatir h… achanak se kahi bhi tapak padta h… khair abhi sab theek h…'

He reached the factory and went inside.

Ronit-" kaise ho daya?"

Daya glared him and ronit said-" so sad…bechara daya… kuch bol bhi nai pa raha…"

Daya-" haath khol de… phir batata hu…"

Ronit-" kya kar loge… jab tumhara dost abhijeet jo khud ko hoshiyaar samajhata h… woh kuch nai samajh paaya… tum kya kar loge… tum bhi ussi ki tarah ho… bewkoof…"

Suddenly daya burst out laughing.

Ronit too smiled and said-" kya baat h daya… itna kyu hans rahe ho…"

Daya-" tujh jaisa matchar kya abhijeet ko bewkoof banaega… tum jaante nai ho abhijeet kis balaa ka naam h… "

Voice-" sahi kaha daya…"

Ronit and daya turned. Ronit was shocked to see abhijeet and shreya and daya was smiling.

Ronit-" tum dono…"

Abhijeet-" tumhe kya laga humei pata nai chalega… mujhe toh usi din pata chal gaya tha jab ronit apne so called khabri se milne gaya aur mujhe nai le gaya… daya kabhi aisa nai karta…"

Shreya-" aur ronit… daya sir ko chai nai pasand h… aur aaj din mei jab sab lunch kar rahe the… tab maine jaanbuj ke abhijeet sir ko aalo ki sabzi di thi… agar daya sir hote… toh turant abhijeet sir ko mana karte kyunki abhijeet sir ko aalo se allergy h…"

The goons came but ronit said-" nai… koi bhi shreya pe hamla nai karega…"

Abhijeet-" par hum toh kar sakte h…"

They started fighting and shreya came towards daya to untie him.

Shreya-" sir aap theek toh h…"

Daya-" haan shreya… mai theek hu…"

Daya too started fighting with ronit. All the goons were taken in custody but daya and ronit were still fighting.

Suddenly ronit took a rod and was about to hit daya when shreya stopped him by holding the rod.

Shreya-" hat jao ronit warna I will shoot you…"

Ronit-" tum mujhe marogi shreya…"

They looked at each other and unknowingly tears appeared in her eyes.

Sheya (controlling herself)-" nai… tumhe nai… ek terrorist ko…"

Ronit-" kya tum mujhe maaf nai karogi…"

She looked at him teary eyed and her grip on the rod started getting loose.

Ronit got a chance and in a jerk took a rod and was about to hit daya when abhijeet pushed him. He fell on the floor and got unconscious.

Shreya quickly wiped her tears and abhijeet said-" theek ho daya…"

Daya smiled and said-" jiska tumhare jaisa dost ho… use kuch ho sakta h kya…"

Abhijeet too smiled and duo hugged each other. Shreya looked at them smiling.

They separated and daya said while looking at shreya-" thank you shreya…"

Shreya-" sir ismei thank you kaisa… yeh toh mera farz tha…"

Duo understood that shreya was upset.

Daya kept his hand on her shoulder and said-"shreya… zindagi mei kabhi kabhi aisa mod aata h jab humei pyaar aur farz ke beech mei kisi ek ko chunna rehta h… aur agar pyaar galat ho toh humei farz ka saath dena chahiye…"

Shreya looked up at him and they smiled to each other. Abhijeet too smiled seeing them. Just then a bullet shot took place and voice came-" aaahhhhh….."

All were shocked to see the scene….

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Toh finally daya waapas aa gaya… par goli kise lagi… stay tuned to know… hope you all liked the chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone… thank you all for such a lovely response…**

 **Guests, Swagat963, Bhumi98, luv u shreya, mithi, Geet SHREYAholic, kamolika, Rajvigirl, Shreya, Guddi abhirika fan, Blair64, Nia757, RK sweety, Topaz007, loveukavin, Diganter817, Mahesh15, Jasdeep, Anubhab Kavin Fan, karan, PurpleAngel1, Kajaltom, disani…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

A bullet shot took place and a voice came- "ahhh…"

All were shocked to see the scene…

 _When daya was talking to shreya, ronit regained his conscious and saw that daya has kept his hand on shreya's shoulder. He took the gun which was beside him and pointed it towards daya. He fired the gun and immediately abhijeet pushed daya and the bulled hit him on his shoulder…_

Daya (screaming)-" abhijeet…"

He rushed towards abhijeet and ronit was about to fire once more when shreya shot him on his leg and he fell on the floor unconscious.

She too rushed towards abhijeet and they sent ronit to jail and took abhijeet towards hospital.

 **IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Daya was sitting on the bench with his head down and shreya was standing opposite to him. The operation was going. Shreya saw daya and felt that he was crying. She went towards him and sat beside him.

Shreya kept her hand on his shoulder and said softly-" daya sir…"

Daya looked at her teary and immediately hugged her while crying. Shreya was surprised and shocked as she has never seen daya like this before but she hugged him back.

Daya-" kyu shreya? Har baar abhijeet kyu mujhe bachata h… kayi baar meri wajah se uski jaan khatre mei padi h… aur iss baar bhi… meri wajah se abhijeet ki yeh haalat h…"

Shreya too was teary but she controlled herself and said-" sir… abhijeet sir o kuch nai hoga… woh bilkul theek ho jaenge…"

Daya realized what he was doing. He instantly separated and said-" sorry shreya… woh…"

Shreya (cutting him)-" it's okay sir… mai samajh sakti hu…"

Daya looked at her and thought-' kabhi kabhi aisa lagta h shreya ki tum mujhe mujhse zyada samajhati ho… kyu? Kyu aisi feeling aa rahi h ki tum mere liye sirf meri colleague nai… friend nai… usse zyaada banti jaa rahi ho…'

Shreya too looked at him and thought-' yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… kyu aapki itni fikar ho rahi h… kyu aapko aise dekh kar achcha nai lag raha… pata nai aisa kyu lag raha h ki ek khaas rishta jud gaya h aapse… jisko naam dena mushkil ho raha h…'

Just then the doctor came. Dareya got up and daya said-" doctor…"

Doctor-" khabraiye mat… woh theek h… aur unhe hosh bhi aa gaya h… aap unse mil sakte h…"

Shreya-" thank you doctor…"

They went inside the room and abhijeet smiled seeing them, but daya looked at him angrily.

Shreya –" ab aap theek h sir…"

Abhijeet-" haan shreya… mai toh theek hu… par lagta h koi aur theek nai h…"

Daya-" kyu karte ho aisa… maza aata h kya… har baar hero banne ki koshish karte ho…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" banne ki kya zarurat h… hero toh mai hu…"

Daya signed and said-" tum nai sudhroge…"

Abhijeet-" kabhi nai…"

Daya smiled and shreya too smiled seeing their friendship. Just then tarika arrived saying-" abijeet…"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji aap yaha…"

Tarika-" tum theek toh ho na…"

Before abhijeet could say anything, daya said-" tum aa gayi ho na tarika… ab abhijeet perfectly theek ho jaega…"

This made abhirika to blush. Just then, doctor came and said-" ab aapki tabiyat kaisi h?"

Abhijeet-" theek hu doctor… mujhe discharge kab tak milega…"

Doctor-" kal subha tak aapko discharge mil jaega aur aap mei se koi ek hi ruk sakta h…"

Saying this, the doctor went away and daya said-" mai ruk jaata hu…"

Abhijeet-" nai…"

Daya-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" daya… tumhe bhi chot lagi h… aur tumhe aaram karna chahiye…"

Daya-" par abhijeet…"

Tarika (cutting him)-" abhijeet sahi keh rahe h daya… tumhe aaram karna chahiye… mai yaha ruk jaa rahi hu…"

Shreya-" haan sir…"

Daya-" theek h agar tum sab keh rahe ho toh… mai kal subha aata hu abhijeet… (to shreya)… chalo shreya… mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Shreya-" theek h sir…"

They went out of the hospital towards the car and shreya noticed something.

Shreya-" sir car ki chabhi mujhe dijiye…"

Daya-" kyu?"

Shreya-" kyunki mai drive karungi…"

Daya-" par shreya…"

Shreya glared him and he gave her the keys. They sat in the car and shreya started driving.

They reached daya's house and daya was stunned.

Daya-" shreya yeh toh…"

Shreya (cutting him)-" aapka ghar h… ab zyaada sawaal mat kariye… andar chaliye…"

They went inside and shreya brought the first aid kid and daya was stunned.

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya-" mujhe pata h ki aapke baazu pe chot lagi h aur khoon bhi beh raha h… aur mujhe yeh bhi pata tha ki aap ghar jaa kar first aid nai karte… issliye…"

Daya-" par shreya… chot zyaada gehri nai h…"

Shreya-" achcha… dekh art oh lagta nai…"

Daya thought to tease shreya. So, he said-" theek h… kar do first aid…"

He started opening the buttons of his shirt and shreya said nervously-" yeh… yeh… kya kar rahe h aap sir…"

Daya-" first aid karna h na… toh shirt ke upar se toh karogi nai…"

He opened his shirt buttons fully and shreya turned to other side.

Daya smiled and said-" relax shreya… mai mazaak kar raha tha… ek minute.."

He went inside his room and came back wearing a half- sleeves t-shirt. Shreya came towards him and started cleaning his wound. Daya closed his eyes in pain.

Shreya noticed this and said-" dard ho raha h…."

Daya shook his head and shreya said-" chupane se dard kam nai hota…"

Daya opened his eyes and saw shreya was bandaging his wound.

Daya-" thank you shreya…"

Shreya smiled a little and went to keep the first aid box.

Shreya-" aap rest kariye sir… tab tak mai dinner bana deti hu…"

Daya-" shreya mai… (shreya glared him) okay fine… par please aise ghaaro mat karo… "

Shreya smiled and went to prepare dinner.

After dinner, daya said-" mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu shreya…"

Shreya-" sir mai chali jaungi… aap rest kariye…"

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya-" sir…"

Daya-" okay… par ghar pahuch ke inform kar dena…"

Shreya-" theek h sir.. bye… good night…"

Daya-" good night shreya…"

Shreya went towards her house.

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Dareya have started feeling for each other but were ignoring their heart's call.

A case was reported and the team was investigating in a jungle. It was a huge jungle, so everyone was searching in different directions. Daya and shreya were searching together.

They have come a bit far from everyone and now were not able to understand where to go.

Shreya-" sir lagta h hum log fans gaye…"

Daya-" shaayad haan… par dhundho… shaayad baahar nikalne ka raasta mil jaaye…"

They searched but were not able to get out of the forest. It was night now and they were tired too. They sat against a tree and daya set up a born-fire and said-" shaayad isse humari team humei dhundh paaye…"

Shreya nodded and daya sat opposite to shreya.

After sometimes, daya said-" tum yahi ruko shreya… mai abhi aaya…"

Sheya-" theek h sir…"

After sometime, daya returned with some apples and sat beside shreya. They ate the apple while chatting casually.

Suddenly a thunderstorm took place and it started raining. Shreya got scared and immediately hugged daya. Daya was shocked at first but he hugged her back…

 _ **O.. Yahin doobe din mere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yahin hote hain savere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yahin marna aur jeena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yahin Mandir aur Madeena… x2**_ _ ****_

 _ **Teri galiyan… galliyan teri, galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galliyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri, galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yuhin tadpavein, galliyan teri, Galliyan…**_ __ _ **  
**_

They separated and shared an eye-lock. Rain was occurring heavily but they were looking at each other without even blinking. Daya cupped her face and shreya shivered on his touch. Even in this cold environment, she could feel warmth in her body. She closed her eyes and daya leaned and kissed her cheek. Her hands reached his back and she held his shirt tightly on feeling his lips on her…

 _ ****_ _ **Tu meri neendo me sota hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu mere ashqo mein rota hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sargoshi si hai khayalon mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai sila.. tu mere dard ka**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mere dil ki duaayein hain..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri galiyan… galliyan teri, galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galiyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri, galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri, galliyan..**_

They separated and both were breathing heavily. Shreya hugged daya as tight as possible and daya too was rubbing her back. He was placing soft kisses on her neck and she was hugging him more tightly. His hands were exploring her body and she was melting in his touch. Both were losing their senses and were living each and every moment of being close to each other.

 _ ****_

 _ **Kaisa hai rishta tera-mera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be-chehra phir bhi kitna gehra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ye lamhe, lamhe ye resham se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kho jaayein.. kho na jaayein humse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kaafila.. waqt ka.. rok le..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Abr se juda na ho**_ _ ****_

 _ **Teri galliyan… galliyan teri galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhko bhaave galiyan teri galiyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri galiyan…galiyaan teri galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yuhin tadpaave galliyan teri galliyan..**_ _ **  
**_

Suddenly daya realized the situation and instantly separated. But shreya was still lost in him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Daya was not able to understand what to do. Shreya hugged him and slept in his arms. Daya doesn't want to wake her and so, he hugged her and they both slept in each other's arm peacefully….

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter….**

 **Take care and stay safe,,,**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone… HAPPY FRIENDSHIP'S DAY to you all**

 **Rajvigirl, mithi, karan, Guests, Jebagomes1, Er Adiba, Nia757, Geet SHREYAholic, Shreya, Blair64, loveukavin, Bhumi98, Topaz007, disani, Diganter817, aash vin, Jasdeep, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Swagata963, kamolika, Drizzle1640,ashu…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter… it's little short…**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 _ **FRIENDSHIP'S DAY**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Shreya opened her eyes and saw that she is sleeping in daya's arms and both were hugging each other. She smiled slightly but the incident of night flashed in her mind and her smile vanished. She instantly separated and with this, daya too woke up and saw shreya. He also remembered the previous night's incident and he too got embarrassed.

Daya gained some courage and said-" shreya…"

She looked up at him and he continued-" woh… I mean… I'm sorry for…"

Before daya could say anything, they heard voices-" daya… daya sir…. Shreya…"

They turned and saw their team members standing. They stood up and abhijeet came towards dareya saying-" tum log theek ho na…"

Daya-" haan abhijeet… hum theek h…"

Abhijeet-" thank god… ab chalo chalte h yaha se…"

They went from there towards the bureau.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Everyone reached the bureau and got involved in some work. But daya and shreya were not able to concentrate on the work.

Finally, shreya came towards duo and said to abhijeet-" sir mai ghar ja sakti hu…"

Abhijeet looked at her and then at daya and said-" tabiyat theek toh h shreya…"

Shreya-" haan sir… bas aaj chutti lena chahti hu… please sir…"

Abhijeet-" theek h… tum jao mai ACP sir se bol dunga…"

Shreya-" thank you sir…"

She went towards her desk, took the stuffs and before going, she slightly glanced at daya who too was looking at her. He wanted to talk to her but she went from there.

Shreya came towards her house and sat on the bed. The night's incident came in her mind and she tried hard not to remember that but in vain.

She lied on the bed while thinking-' kaise maine apne senses lose kar diye… aur kyu mai behek gayi… kahi mujhe daya sir se… pyaar… (she jerked her head) nai aisa kaise ho sakta h… par yeh feelings kya h… kyu mai baar baar unhe yaad kar rahi hu… nai mujhe iska solution nikalna hoga… haan mai unse iss baare mein baat hi nai karungi… na koi baat… aur na hi koi ehsaas…'

Here, at the bureau, daya too was restless and was thinking about shreya.

Daya's POV-' kya ho gaya tha mujhe kal… kyu kiya maine aisa… pata nai shreya mere baare mei kya soch rahi hogi… mujhe usse baat karni hogi… par kaise woh toh ghar pe h…'

Voice-" toh uske ghar jaa kar baat kar…"

Daya turned and saw abhijeet.

Daya-" tumhe kaise pata ki mai kya soch raha hu…"

Abhijeet-" tumhare mind ki saari baatein mujhe pata rehti h daya… mujhe yeh toh nai pata ki hua kya h.. par jo bhi h… tum ek baar shreya se jaa ke baat karo…"

Daya-" par yeh file…"

Abhijeet-" mai complete kar raha hu… tum jao…"

Daya-" thanks yaar…"

Abhijeet-" you are welcome…"

Daya smiled and went towards shreya's house.

 **AT SHREYA'S HOUSE;**

Shreya was preparing lunch when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was shocked to see him.

Shreya-" daya sir… aap…"

Daya-" andar aa sakta hu?"

Shreya-" yes sir…"

She sided herself and daya walked in. She closed the door and they both came in the drawing room.

Shreya (without making an eye-contact)-" sir aap baithiye… mai coffee laati hu…"

Daya-" mujhe tumse baat karni h shreya…"

Shreya looked at him and said-" boliye sir…"

Daya-" look I know ki kal raat jo hua uski wajah se tum pareshaan ho… and it's obvious… and I'm sorry for what all happened… ahhmmm… mujhse samajh nai aa raha ki mai kya bolu… bas yahi kehna tha ki please don't feel guilty…"

Daya said this so sweetly and innocently that shreya was just staring him.

Daya noticed this and said-" shreya…"

No response.

Daya (little loud)-" shreya…"

Shreya-" huh… yes sir…"

Daya smiled and said-" tum coffee laane waali thi…"

Shreya too smiled a bit and said-" haan sir… aap baithiye… mai abhi aayi…"

Shreya went in the kitchen and daya sat on the couch.

Shreya was preparing the coffee while thinking-' kitne sweet aur humle h daya sir… meri problem ka itna easy solution nikal diya… I'm glad to have a colleague like him…'

Voice-' collegue?'

Shreya turned but saw no one.

Shreya-" yeh kaun bola…"

Voice-" tumhara dil…"

Shreya-" yeh bol kaun raha h… saamne aao…"

Voice-" dil toh seen eke andar hota h na… baahar kaise aa sakta h…"

Shreya-" what rubbish…"

Voice-" rubbish nai… love… you love him…"

Shreya-" nai… woh sirf mere senior h… that's all…"

Voice-" sirf senior…"

Shreya (in low voice)-" haan…"

Voice-" toh kal tumne unhe roka kyu nai… kyu apne kareeb aane diya… aur please yeh mat kehna ki tumhe laga ki woh daya sir nai… ronit h… because both of us know that it's wrong…"

Shreya-" mujhe nai pata ki mujhe kya ho gaya tha… kyu maine unhe nai roka I don't know… but…"

Voice-" but kya… shreya.. maan lo yeh baat ki woh ab sirf tumhare colleague nai h… usse zyada ban gaye h…"

Shreya-" aise kaise ho sakta h…"

Daya-" kya kaise ho sakta h shreya…"

Shreya turned and saw daya standing.

Daya-" tum akele mei kya baat kar rahi ho… sab theek h na?"

Shreya (nervously)-" haan sir… sa… sab theek h…"

Daya-" tum nervous kyu ho rahi ho?"

Shreya-" kuch nai sir… coffee ready ho gayi h… chalein?"

Daya (confused)-" theek h… chalo…"

They went in the drawing room and had their coffee. After that, daya said-" mai bureau jar aha hu shreya… tum rest karo…"

Shreya-" okay sir…"

Daya-" ek aur baat…"

Shreya (confused)-" kya?"

Daya smiled and took out something from his pocket. Shreya was stunned but the next second she too smiled seeing **friendship band** in daya's hand.

Daya-" happy friendship's day…"

Shreya-" haapy friendship's day sir…"

Daya-" may I…"

Shreya smiled and extended her hand. Daya wrapped friendship band on her wrist and said-" ab hum sirf colleagues hi nai… friends bhi h…"

Shreya smiled a bit and said-" I'm glad to have a friend like you sir…"

Daya-" same here shreya…"

They looked at each other and shared an eye-lock…

 _ **Kuch khaas hai… kuch paas hai  
kuch ajnabee ehsaas hai  
kuch dooriya… nazdikiyaa  
kuch hans padi tanhaaiya  
kya yeh khumaar hai ya aitbaar hai  
shaayad yeh pyaar hai  
pyaar hai shaayad  
kya yeh bahaar hai ya intezaar hai  
shaayad yeh pyaar hai  
pyaar hai shaayad**_

 _ **Kuch khaas hai… kuch paas hai  
kuch ajnabee ehsaas hai  
kuch dooriya… nazdikiyaa  
kuch hans padi tanhaaiya  
kya yeh khumaar hai ya aitbaar hai  
shaayad yeh pyaar hai  
pyaar hai shaayad  
kya yeh bahaar hai ya intezaar hai  
shaayad yeh pyaar hai  
pyaar hai shaayad**_

Shreya came out of the eye-lock first. She looked down and saw that daya was still holding her hand. Daya let go her hand and looked away saying-" mujhe chalna chahiye…"

Shreya-" bye sir…"

Daya-" bye shreya…"

Daya went from there and shreya came towards the kitchen. She looked at the friendship band which daya gave her and unknowingly a smile crept on her face. But the next second, she jerked her head thinking-' oh god… yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… kyu baar baar daya sir ko stare karti hu… nai mujhe unse thoda door rehna hoga… warna muje unse… nai nai… yeh mai nai hone de sakti…'

Here, daya was driving the car thinking-' pata nai jab bhi shreya saamne aati h mujhe kya ho jaata h… kyu use stare karta hu… kahi mujhe se shreya pyaar…. Aisa kaise ho sakta h... nai mujhe usse thoda door rehna hoga… taaki meri wajah se use koi problem na ho…'

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… dekhte h aage kya hota h… kya dareya ek dusre ko ignore kar paate h… let's see…**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone… HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY to you all**

 **Guests, Geet SHREYAholic, loveukavin, Shreya, Jebagomes1, rajvi lover, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Topaz007, Swagata963, muskaan, Rajvigirl, Bhumi98, kamolika, aash vin, Jasdeep, cididmylife123, mithi, RK sweety…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter… it's little short…**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Daya and shreya were trying to ignore each other but at the same time, a different feeling was emerging in them for each other.

On the other side, abhijeet too was tensed for daya. He decided to make plan for dareya to come close. So, he called tarika in café.

Tarika-" kya hua abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji mujhe kuch baat karni h… daya aur shreya ke baare mei…"

Tarika (stunned)-" daya aur shreya…"

Abhijeet-" haan… actually mujhe aisa lagta h ki dono ek dusre ko like karte h but kuch problem h jisse woh dono ek dusre se yeh baat keh nai paa rahe h…"

Tarika-" hmmm… toh…"

Abhijeet-" toh humei kuch karna chahiye jisse daya aur shreya ek dusre ke kareeb aa jaaye…"

Tarika-" abhijeet tum sure ho ki woh dono ek dusre ko like karte h…"

Abhijeet thought for a while and said-" haan…"

Tarika-" okay then… I have an idea…"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika told abhijeet something after listening to which abhijeet said-" kya idea h tarika ji… mindblowing… bilkul aapki tarah…"

Tarika smiled and said-" toh ise execute karte h…"

Abhijeet too smiled.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Daya was working on a file bur he was not able to concentrate on it. He was trying hard but his gaze was frequently felling on shreya who was updating some data.

Daya's POV-' kya kar raha h daya… band kar use dekhna… agar usne dekh liya toh lya sochegi… file pe concentrate kar…'

Here, shreya was working on computer but she was noticing that daya was staring her. Whenever she lifts her head in order to see him, he pretends to look in the file.

Shreya's POV-' yeh kya ho raha h… kyu mai kaam pe dhyaan nai de pa rahi… aur daya sir… woh baar baar mujhe kyu stare kar rahe h… god knows yeh sab kya ho raha h…'

Meanwhile, abhijeet entered and saw dareya like this. He took a deep breath and thought-' chal beta abhijeet… lag ja kaam pe… mission daya aur shreya… all the best…'

Abhijeet went towards daya and said-" daya…"

Daya looked at him and said-" haan abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" woh aaj dinner saath mei karein… I mean bahar hotel mei…"

Daya smiled and said-" abhijeet… tumhari tabiyat theek h na…"

Abhijeet-" haan… kyu?"

Daya-" nai… humesha toh mai yeh baat kehta tha… aaj tum keh rahe ho… I guess kuch special hoga…"

Abhijeet-" special toh h hi…"

Daya (confused)-" matlab…"

Abhijeet-" matlab kuch nai… aaj shaam 8 baje tak hotel india aa jaana… okay…"

Daya-" theek h… aa jaunga…"

Abhijeet-" late mat karna… humesha ki tarah…"

Daya-" nai karunga… time se pahuch jaunga…"

Abhijeet-" good…"

Saying this, abhijeet went towards his desk.

Meanwhile, shreya got a call from tarika.

Shreya-" haan tarika bolo…"

Tarika-" shreya… aaj shaam tum free ho?"

Shreya-" haan… kya hua?"

Tarika-" woh… aaj dinner saath mei karien…"

Shreya (teasingly)-" kyu? Abhijeet sir nai jaa rahe kya tarika ji…"

Tarika blushed and said with mock anger-" shreya…"

Shreya-" okay… sorry…"

Tarika-" dosti mei no sorry… tum dinner pe chal rahi ho?"

Shreya-" hmmm… theek h…"

Tarika-" great… toh shaam 8 baje tak hotel india mei milte h…"

Shreya-" fine… I will be there… tarika ji…"

Tarika-" shreya…."

Shreya laughed and said-" bye…"

Tarika-" bye…"

They disconnected the call and continued their work.

 **EVENING;**

Shreya was getting ready but was unable to understand what to wear. She was seeing the dresses in her cupboard when her gaze fell on light pink anarkali suit. She took it out and unknowingly, a smile crept on her face…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _CID team was in pune for a case. The case was solved and their flight was 3 hours late. So, they decided to do some shopping on the airport itself._

 _Shreya went in the suit section and was looking for the suits. Her gaze fell on a light pink anarkali. She looked herself with the dress in the mirror and smiled. But when she looked at the prize, her smiled vanished as it was too much costly. She was about to keep that dress back when she heard a voice-" kya hua?"_

 _She turned and found daya standing._

 _Shreya-" kuch nai sir…"_

 _Daya-" kuch nai toh phir yeh suit le kyu nai rahi ho… bahut pretty h…"_

 _Shreya lied-" actually sir mai suit pehenti nai hu… mujhe achche nai lagte…."_

 _Daya took that suit and said-" par yeh suit tum par bahut achcha lagega… aur yeh tum le rahi ho…"_

 _Shreya-" nai sir… itna bhi achcha nai h… aur ab hmei chalna chahiye… flight ka time ho raha h…"_

 _Saying this, shreya went out of the shop._

 _The flight arrived and they all seated themselves and reached Mumbai._

 _After reaching her house, shreya started to unpack her bag when she saw a wrapped box in her back. She opened it and found the same anarkali suit with a note saying…_

 _ **Itna bhi bura nai h… tumpe bahut achcha lagega…**_

 _Shreya smiled reading the note as she knows who has given this gift to her…_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Shreya smiled admiring the suit and the moments related with it. Suddenly she jerked her head thinking-' tu yeh sab kya sochne lagi…. Daya sir ne as a friend tumhe yeh gift diya h… stop thinking about him…'

She wore that suit and got ready and went towards the hotel.

 **AT HOTEL INDIA;**

Shreya reached their and receptionist said-" good evening mam…"

Shreya-" good evening…"

Receptionist-" aapki booking h?"

Shreya-" ji… table number 5…"

Receptionist (pointing in a direction)-" waha pe…"

Shreya-" thank you…"

Shreya went towards the table but saw a man sitting there. She was not able to see his face as his back was towards her.

Shreya-" ex cuse me… shaayad aap galat seat pe baith gaye h…"

Person turned and both were shocked to see each other.

Shreya-" daya sir… aap?"

Daya got up and said-" shreya… tum yaha par…"

Shreya-" mujhe tarika na bulaya tha…"

Daya-" mujhe toh abhijeet ne…"

Daya understood and thought-' yeh abhijeet aur tarika bhi na… kuch bhi matlab… ab kya karu?'

Shreya-" kya hua sir?"

Daya-" kuch nai… woh dono aa hi rahe honge… tum baitho…."

They both sat down and daya noticed shreya's suit and smiled while saying-" shreya… yeh suot itna bhi bura nai h… I mean achchi lag rahi ho…"

Shreya blushed slightly and said-" thank you sir…"

Suddenly shreya got a call. She saw that it was from tarika.

Shreya-" haan tarika…"

Tarika-" shreya… I'm sorry yaar… mai nai aa paungi…"

Shreya-" kyu?"

Tarika-" woh mujhe urgently lab jaana hoga… kuch kaam aa gaya h…"

Shreya-" koi baat nai tarika…"

Tarika-" sorry yaar… kal milte h phir… bye…"

Shreya-" bye…"

Shreya disconnected the call and daya said-" kya hua?"

Shreya-" tarika nai aa paegi… use lab mei kaam h…"

Suddenly daya received a message from abhijeet…

 **Sorry daya… mai aa nai paunga kyunki mujhe khabri se milna jaana h…  
waise enjoy the dinner ;-)**

Daya (in low voice)-" pata tha mujhe…"

Shreya-" kya hua sir…"

Daya-" abhijeet nai aa paega… khabri se milne jaana h…"

Shreya too understood but don't know why, they both wanted to stay with each other.

Shreya-" toh ab…"

Daya smiled and said-" mujhe toh bahut bhook lagi h… toh saath mei dinner karte h…"

Shreya too smiled and said-" theek h sir…"

They ordered food and had their dinner with little chit-chat unknowingly that abhirika are watching them.

Abhijeet-" plan 1 toh successful raha…"

Tarika-" ab plan 2 execute karte h…"

They went from there.

Inside, dareya had their dinner and waiter asked them-" aap log sweet dish mei kya lenge sir…"

Dareya (together)-" chocolate pastry…"

They looked at each other and smiled a little.

Daya-" tumhe bhi chocolate pastry pasand h…"

Shreya-" bahut zyaada sir… in fact mujhe itni pasand h ki mai kabhi kabhi ek din mei 5 6 kha jaati hu…"

Daya smiled and said-" tabhi itni moti ho…"

Shreya (stunned)-" aapne mujhe moti kaha…"

Daya-" sach sach hota h shreya…"

Shreya-" sir… aapko mana mai zyaada khati hu par phir mai excerceise bhi karti hu… jog pe jaati hu, gym jaati hu… aur…" shreya stopped seeing daya smiling and understood that he was teasing her.

Shreya too smiled and said-" kya sir?"

Daya too smiled and waiter came with pastry and juice.

Daya-" yeh juice toh humne nai mangwaaya…"

Waiter-" sir aaj hotel ke maalik ki shaadi ki saalgirah h… toh sweet dish ke saath yeh juice bhi h…"

Shreya-" thank you…"

Waiter kept the things and dareya had their sweet dish and went out of the hotel.

Daya-" chalo shreya mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Shreya-" nai sir mai…" her head started spinning and daya said-" kya hua?"

Shreya-" woh bas sir chakra raha h…"

Daya-" chalo car mai baitho…"

 **(okay guys let me tell about abhirika's plan. They mixed whisky in shreya's juice… let's see what happens now)**

Shreya sat in the car and daya started driving. On the way shreya started laughing like mads.

Daya-" shreya… tum theek toh ho…"

Shreya (yelling)-" yes daya sir… I'm all right…."

Daya (weird expression)-" toh chilla kyu rahi ho?"

Shreya-" aise hi… hahahaha…"

Shreya's house came and daya took her inside her room and laid her on bed.

Shreya-" daya sir…"

Daya-" good night shreya… bye…"

Shreya-" arrey…"

Daya turned and was about to go when he heard shreya singing….

 _ **Raat akeli hai… bujh gaye diye…  
Aa ke mere paas…  
Kaano mei mere  
Jo bhi chaahe kahiye….  
Jo bhi chahe kahiye…**_

Daya turned and saw shreya standing on bed. Daya came towards her and she jumped but daya saved her and she landed in his arms. They both looked at each other and shreya smiled..

 _ **Raat akeli hai  
Bujh gaye diye…**_

Daya left her and went towards the door but shreya reached their first and pushed daya against the wall and came towards him. Daya was stunned by her act. There was literally no space between them. Daya tried to push her but she held his one hand and roamed her other hand across his face and chest and daya was seeing her confusingly…

 _ **Tum aaj mere liye ruk jao  
Rut bhi hai… fursat bhi  
Tumhe na ho na sahi  
Mujhe tumse mohobatt hai  
Mohobatt ki ijaazat hai  
Toh chup kyu rahiye  
Jo bhi chaahe kahiye…**_

 _ **Raat akeli hai… bujh gaye diye…  
Aa ke mere paas…  
Jo bhi chaahe kahiye….  
Jo bhi chahe kahiye…**_

Shreya was losing her senses and finally she got unconscious while hugging daya. Daya picked her and laid her properly on bed and was about to go when he felt that shreya was holding his hand tightly. He tried to take out his hand but she pulled it back and slept on it. Daya had no other option so, he laid beside her and they both slept….

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… so dekhte h ki subha uth ke shreya ka kya reaction hota h…**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Happy Independence day…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone…**

 **Loveukavin, Guests, Rajvigirl, Nia757, muskaan, Hamdard duo, Jebagomes1,Swagata963, Geet SHREYAholic, RK sweety, parise22, mithi, Bumi98, Abeer, pooja ved50, Jasdeep, Kamolika, Anubhab Kavin Fan…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Shreya woke up and her head was paining.

Shreya (holding her head)-" aahhh… yeh sir kyu dard ho raha h… ahhh…"

Voice-" good morning shreya…"

Shreya looked up and saw daya standing holding a cup in his hand. He sat on the bed opposite to her and said while smiling-" yeh chai pee lo… sir dard theek ho jaega…"

Shreya (confused and stunned)-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h?"

Daya kept the cup on the table beside bed and said-" itni jaldi bhool gayi… kal raat ki hi toh baat h…"

Shreya-" kya… baat … h…"

Daya leaned towards her and said while smiling-" yeh sab baatein bataayi thodi jaati h…"

Shreya leaned back and said-" sir aap kya keh rahe h… kal kya hua…"

Daya touched her cheek and said softly-" janna chahti ho ki kal kya hua?"

Shreya froze at his closeness and closed her eyes tightly. Seeing this, daya burst into laughter.

Daya-" hahahaha…. Shreya apni shakal dekh kar aao…"

Shreya opened her eyes and saw daya laughing. She caught her breath and said angrily-" sir… aap mazaak kar rahe the…"

Daya calmed down and said-" sorry shreya… actually kal pata nai kaise tumne drink kar liya tha… toh…"

Shreya (angrily)-" toh iska matlab aap mere saath mazaak karenge… yeh kaun si baat hui… aapko pata h mai kitna ghabra gayi thi… aapko sharam nai aati aisa mazaak karte hue… iska matlab meri feelings mere emotions ki aapko koi value hi nai h…"

Daya caught her arm and said angrily-" enough shreya… bahut bol chuki tum… tumhe pata h kal tum itne nashe mei thi ki tum khud mere paas aa rahi thi… agar mai chahta toh bahut kuch kar sakta tha… samjhi… maine toh ek friendly mazaak kiya tha… par tum… leave it…"

He left her arm and went from there.

Shreya's POV-' oh god yeh kya ho raha h mere saath… bina baat ke gussa ho gayi… kitna bura lag raha hoga daya sir ko… mujhe unse maafi maangni chahiye…'

Thinking this, she fresh up and went towards the bureau.

 **AT THE BUREAU;**

Shreya entered the bureau and saw everyone. She greeted everyone and went towards duo.

Shreya-" good morning abhijeet sir…"

Abhijeet-" good morning shreya…"

Shreya-" good morning daya sir…"

Daya turned to other side and said-" abhijeet… shreya se keh do ki mujhse isse baat nai karni h…"

Abhijeet was confused and shreya said-" abhijeet sir… daya sir se keh dijiye ki mai jaanti hu mujhse galti hui h and I'm sorry for that…"

Before abhijeet could say anything, daya said-" abhijeet… shreya se keh do ki galti iski nai h… meri h jo maine ise friend samajh ke iske saath mazaak kiya… mujhe nai pata tha ki friendship mei mazaak karna allowed nai h…"

Abhijeet smiled and shreya said-" abhijeet sir… daya sir se keh dijiye ki itna gussa sehat ke liya achcha nai hota h… bp badh jaata h…"

Daya hid his smile and said-" abhijeet shreya se keh do ki mera bp ekdum normal h…"

Shreya smiled and said-" abhijeet sir… daya sir se keh dijiye ki dekhne se lag nai raha ki inka bp normal hoga…"

Daya-" abhijeet… shreya se pooch ki kya woh doctor h…"

Shreya-" abhijeet sir… daya sir se keh dijiye ki doctor nai… CID officer hu… shakal se jaan jaati hu ki kiski haalat kaisi h…"

Daya turned and shreya said-" I'm sorry sir…"

Daya went from there without giving response and shreya got upset.

Abhijeet-" kya hua h shreya…"

Shreya told everything to abhijeet and said-" mai jaanti hu sir ki mujhse galti hui h… par daya sir mujhse baat hi nai kar rahe…"

Abhijeet-" hmmm… daya h hi aisa… waise mere paas ek idea h…"

Shreya-" kya sir…"

Abhijeet told her the plan and she said-" sir maan jaenge na…"

Abhijeet-" haan shreya… daya upar se jitna bhi solid ho… andar se bahut soft h…"

Shreya-" waise sir ek baat samajh nai aayi…"

Abhijeet-" kya shreya?"

Shreya-" mere juice mei drink kisne milaayi hogi…"

Abhijeet's eyes widened and he said-" shreya… ho gaya hoga kisi se… by mistake… tum… tum iss baare mei mat socho… jaa ke plan ke preparation karo…"

Shreya (confused)-" okay sir…"

Shreya went from there and abhijeet thought-' bach gaya… thank you god…' and he continued with his work…

 **IN THE EVENING;**

All were leaving for their respective house. Daya sat in his car and just then, shreya too sat in his car on the passenger seat.

Daya-' yeh kya h?"

Shreya-" meri car mei petrol khatm ho gaya h…"

Daya-" toh…"

Shreya-" toh aap mujhe hotel alfredo tak chod dijiye…"

Daya-" sorry… par mujhe apne ghar jaana h… tum meri car se utaro…"

Shreya-" sorry… par mai nai utrungi…"

Daya-" shreya…theek h phir… mai hi utar jaata hu…"

Daya was about to get out of the car when shreya said-" please sir… khabri se milna h… important kaam h…"

Daya murmured-" kya musibat h…"

Shreya listened to it and smiled. Daya started the car and they reached hotel alfredo.

Shreya-" thank you sir…"

Daya-" ab toh utaro…"

Shreya got down the car and went inside the hotel. Daya was about to start the car when he heard a mobile ringing.

Daya-" yeh phone kiska baj raha h…"

Daya looked and saw a mobile on the passenger seat.

Daya-" lagta h ki shreya apna phone bhool gayi h… how irresponsible she is…"

Daya picked up the phone and saw that it was a call from abhijeet.

Abhijeet-" hello shreya…"

Daya-" nai mai daya bol raha hu…"

Abhijeet (tensed)-" shreya kaha h?"

Daya-" woh toh hotel alfredo mei h… par tum itne tensed kyu ho?"

Abhijeet-" yaar shreya jisse milne gayi h woh khabri nai… criminal h…"

Daya (shocked)-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" haan… daya use…"

Before abhijeet could say anything further, daya disconnected the call and abhijeet said-" ho gaya kaam... ab bas sab theek ho…"

Here, daya rushed in the hotel and went towards the reception.

Daya-" excuse me… (showing shreya's photograph) aapne inhe dekha.. yeh abhi abhi yaha aayi h…"

Receptionist-" haan… yeh toh pool side pe gayi h…"

Daya-" thank you…"

Saying this, daya rushed towards the pool side and was stunned to see the scene.

The whole pool side was decorated with balloons, posters, banners of different colors and it was written **SORRY** all over them.

Daya understood and smiled to himself saying-" yeh shreya bhi na…"

Suddenly he heard a voice-" sorry sir…"

Daya turned and saw that shreya was standing there holding a cake on which 'sorry' was written.

Daya smiled and said-" toh yeh h tumhara khabri… ya phir criminal… according to abhijeet…"

Shreya too smiled and put the cake on the table.

Daya-" shreya yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat thi?"

Shreya-" aap baat hi nai kar rahe the mujhse… socha thoda filmy style mei sorry bola jaaye… issiliye..."

Daya-" waise yeh sab bahut achcha h…"

Shreya smiled and said-" matlab aapne mujhe maaf kiya…"

Daya-" haan shreya… tumse zyaada der naraaz nai reh sakta…"

Shreya-" thank you sir…"

Daya held her hand and said-" I'm sorry too shreya… mujhe aisa mazaak nai karna chahiye tha…"

Shreya shivered a little on his touch but she controlled herself and said-" it's okay sir…"

They both smiled to each other and shreya said-" cake kaate…"

Daya-" sure…"

They took the knife and cut the cake saying-" humari friendship ke naam.."

They had their dinner with little chit- chat and after that daya said-" will you dance with me…"

Shreya was hesitating a bit and daya said-" just a friendly dance…"

Shreya smiled and they both stood up and started a couple dance… the song started. Shreya looked here and there confusingly and daya said-" arrangement bas tum hi kara sakti ho kya…"

Dareya smiled and they danced together…

 _ **Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de…  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Apne tu dil ka pata de  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de…  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Apne tu dil ka pata de  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Itna bata du tujhko  
chaahat pe apni mujhko  
yu toh nahi ikhteyaar  
phir bhi yeh socha dil ne  
ab jo laga hu milne  
poochu tujhe ek baar… oooo**_

 _ **Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de…  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Apne tu dil ka pata de  
chahu mai ya na…**_

Daya's POV-' yeh kya ho raha h mere saath… kyu aisa lag raha h ki yeh waqt yahi ruk jaaye… aur hum dono aise hi ek dusre ke saath rahe… shreya tumhe nai pata lekin mai iss dosti se kuch zyada expect karne laga hu… shaayad mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya h… kaash mai tumhe kabhi bata paau... but I know ki tum mujhse pyaar nai karti…'

 _ **Aisi… kabhi pehle  
hui na thi khwaahishe… ooo  
kisi se bhi milne  
ki na ki thi koshishe…  
uljhan meri suljha de  
chahu mai ya na  
aankho aankho mei jata de  
chahu mai ya na…**_

Shreya's POV-' kya yeh sahi ho raha h… kyu mai baar baar aapki taraf attract ho rahi hu… kyu jab aap mujhse baat nai kar rahe toh mujhe achcha nai lag raha… aur abhi jo ho raha mai use kyu nai rok paa rahi… yeh kaisi feelings h jo mujhe aapki ore laa rahi h… am I in love with you… but how is that possible…'

 _ **Mere chote chote khwaab hai  
khwaabo mei geet hai  
geeto mei zindagi hai  
chaahat hai preet hai**_

 _ **Abhi main a dekhu khwaab who  
jinmei na tu miley  
le khole hoth maine  
ab tak the jo siley**_

 _ **Mujhko na jitna mujhpe  
utna iss dil ko tujhpe  
hona laga aitbaar…**_

 _ **Tanha lamho mei apne  
bunti hu tere sapne  
tujhse hua mujhko pyaar…ooo**_

 _ **Poochungi tujhko kabhi na  
chahu mai ya na  
tere khwaabo mei ab jeena  
chahu mai kyu na**_

The song ended but dareya were lost in each other's eyes. Shreya came out of the eye-lock first and she looked down. Daya too looked away and they separated. No one was able to understand what to say.

Finally daya broke the silence saying-" shreya…"

Shreya looked up at him and said-" haan…"

Daya-" raat bahut ho gayi h… chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Shreya-" theek h sir…"

They went from there and sat in the car and daya started to drive. Shreya's house came and daya said-" thank you shreya…"

Shreya-" kisliye sir…"

Daya smiled and said-" itna achcha surprise dene ke liye…"

Shreya too smiled and said-" sir ismei thank you kaise… apne friend ke liye itna toh kar sakti hu…"

Daya-" okay then… good night…"

Shreya-" good night sir…"

Shreya came out of the car and went towards the entrance. Don't know what came in her mind, but she turned and saw daya was still there. She smiled and waved bye to him. Daya too waved her and shreya entered in her house.

Daya smiled and drove towards his house…. Thinking about shreya…

 _ **Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de…  
chahu mai ya na…**_

 _ **Apne tu dil ka pata de  
chahu mai ya na…**_

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **So end of the chapter… hope you all liked it… toh pyaar ki shuruwaat ho gayi h… dekhte h ki confess kab tak karenge… stay tuned to know…**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone…**

 **Guests, Jebagomes1, Geet SHREYAholic, mithi, aash vin, Nia757, muntaha butt, pooja ved50, Bhumi98, loveukavin, Shreya, SNM, Jasdeep, Blair64, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, muskaan, kamolika…thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Daya has now realized that he was in love with shreya. Shreya too, somewhere at the core of her heart, has started feeling for daya but she was ignoring that feeling.

One day, ACP sir called dareya in his cabin.

Daya-" kya baat h sir…"

ACP sir-" tumhe aur shreya ko aaj hi delhi jaana hoga…"

Shreya-" kyu sir?"

ACP sir-" waha pe ek bahut badi drug dealing hone waali h… issliye…"

Daya-" theek h sir…"

ACP sir-" saawdhani se jaana… aur waha kisi ko pata nai chalna chahiye ki tum dono CID officers ho…"

Shreya-" okay sir…"

They went outside the cabin and ACP sir called abhijeet inside.

Abhijeet-" sir aapne bulaaya…"

ACP sir-" haan… waise tumhara kaam toh maine kar diya… par tum yeh kar kyu rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" sir mission successful rahega toh pakka bata dunga…"

ACP sir smiled and said-" theek h… waise mujhe bhi thoda thoda samajh mei aa raha h…"

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" thank you sir…"

He went out of the cabin and saw daya picking his stuffs.

Abhijeet-" kahi ja rahe ho daya…"

Daya-" haan… delhi jaa raha hu… ACP sir ne kaha h…"

Abhijeet-" akele jaa rahe ho… I mean ki ACP sir ne sirf tumhe jaane ko bola h…"

Daya blushed slightly and said-" nai shreya bhi jaa rahi h…"

Abhijeet-" daya… tum sharma rahe ho… hahaha…"

Daya hid his smile and said-" shut up abhijeet… ""

Abhijeet-" mujhse apni hansi nai chupa sakte…"

Daya-" abhijeet…"

He was cut by a voice-" sir chale?"

They turned and saw shreya.

Daya-" haan shreya… chalo…"

Abhijeet-" haan tum dono araam se jaana… okay… happy journey…"

Shreya smiled and said-" thank you sir…"

Daya glared abhijeet and abhijeet smirked. Dareya went out of the bureau and abhijeet said-" ab plan number two ki baari…"

Abhijeet took out his phone and called someone.

 **AFTER SOME HOURS: IN DELHI;**

Dareya has reached their and they went in a hotel.

Receptionist-" hello sir… mam… how may I help you…"

Daya-" humei do rooms chahiye the…"

Receptionist-" sorry sir… iss samay humare paas ek hi room available h…"

Shreya was very much tired and she said-" theek h sir… ek hi room le lete h… waise bhi hum logo ki kal subha 4 baje hi flight h…"

Daya-" par shreya…"

Shreya (cutting him)-" sir mai journey se bahut thak gayi hu… toh please aap room le lijiye… kyunki mere andar himmat nai h ki aur hotels mei check karu…"

Daya smiled seeing shreya's tired face and he thought-' thake hue bhi kitni cute lagti h…'

Shreya-" sir..."

Daya-" huh… haan shreya…"

Shreya-" kya hua?"

Daya-" kuch nai…"

Daya took the room keys and they went in the room.

Suddenly daya got a call from abhijeet.

Daya-" haan abhijeet… bolo…"

Abhijeet-" delhi pahuch gaye?"

Daya-" haan…"

Abhijeet-" ab suno… tum log shaam 8 baje tak hotel regency mei pahuch jaana.. wahi pe yeh drug deal hone waali h… aur haan… tum log disguise mei jaana… taaki koi bhi tum logo ka naa pehchaan paaye…"

Daya-" theek h abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" all the best…"

Daya-" thanks… bye…"

Abhijeet-" bye…"

Daya disconnected the call and shreya asked-" kya hua sir…"

Daya-" kuch nai… abhijeet keh raha tha ki humei 8 aje tak hotel regency mei disguise ho kar jaana h… wahi pe yeh drug dealing hogi…"

Shreya-" theek h sir…"

They took rest for sometimes and after that they started getting ready and daya said-" shreya tum ready ho tab tak mai cab book kara ke aata hu…"

Shreya-" okay sir…"

Daya went to book the cab and when he returned to the room, he was stunned to see shreya. She was wearing purple colored saree with silver border and work. She has done a little make-up and her hairs were open. Daya was totally lost in her and was starting her. Shreya noticed this and don't know why, she blushed and looked down.

Shreya-" cha.. chalein sir…"

Daya (coming in his senses)-" haan… chalo shreya…"

They started to move and daya said-" tum saree mei bahut pretty lag rahi hu…"

Shreya smiled and said-" thank you sir…"

Daya too smiled and they went towards the cab.

 **AT HOTEL REGENCY;**

Dareya reached their and sat on the table. They ordered some food and were chatting casually when daya said while looking at a direction-" yeh…"

Shreya was about to turn to look at the person when daya said-" peeche mat dekhna shreya…"

Shreya-" kyu sir?"

Daya covered his face with the menu and said-" woh ravi h… "

Shreya-" ravi.."

Daya-" haan… yeh drugs supply karta h… CID koi ski bahut dino se talaash h… aur yeh mujhe jaanta h…"

Shreya-" matlab yahi yaha par drug dealing karne waala h…"

Daya-" shaayad haan… umei ispe nazar rakhni hogi…"

Shreya nodded. Suddenly daya saw that ravi was going towards a room. He stood up and said-" chalo shreya…"

Shreya too stood up and said-" kaha sir…"

Daya-" ravi ke peeche…"

They were following ravi silently. They saw that ravi entered in a room and locked it. They went near the room and they were hearing some voices…

" _aaj yeh kaam ho jaana chahiye…"_

" _ji boss… aap befikra rahiye…."_

" _kaise… mujhe pata chala h yaha par CID waale aaenge…"_

" _par boss humei toh koi nai dikha…"_

Dareya were listening to their conversation when suddenly shreya accidently kept her heels on daya's foot and he screamed-" aahhh…."

Voice-" kaun h waha pe…"

Daya listened that some footsteps approaching towards the door.

Shreya (tensed)-" ab kya hoga sir…"

Daya-" humei inhe range haath pakadna h… abhi inke paas drugs nai h… agar pakadenge toh sabot nai milega… aur agar yaha se bhagenge toh unko shak ho jaega…"

Shreya-" toh ab…"

Daya-" I'm sorry shreya…"

Before shreya could say anything, daya pulled her towards himself and kissed her. Shreya was too much shocked and her eyes wide opened. But she too closed her eyes and responded back. Daya was shocked by this, but he continued kissing her.

Suddenly daya heard that the door was opened and a voice came-" oh… yaha par romance chal raha h… humei laga ki…"

Another voice-" ab andar chalte h… kahi koi aa na jaaye…"

Voice 1-" theek h…"

Daya heard the closing of door and they separated and looked at each other. Both were not able to say anything as they were embarrassed. Finally, daya said-" chalein?"

Shreya nodded and they went towards the table. The food came and they ate it silently.

Meanwhile, daya saw that ravi was going out of the hotel.

Daya-" ravi baahar jaa raha h… chalo iska peecha karte h…"

They went behind him. Ravi reached an empty godown and went inside it and dareya too followed him.

As soon as dareya entered, they saw a table on which drugs were present. They counted and found 6 men were present.

Daya-" sirf 6 log h… ready shreya…"

Shreya-" ready sir…"

Here, ravi was saying-" kisi bhi tarah se aaj yeh drugs supply ho jaane chahiye…"

Voice-" nai honge…"

All of them turned and ravi was shocked to see daya.

Ravi-" daya…"

Daya-" haan mai…"

Dareya started fighting with the goons and finally they caught them. They send them to the jail and went back to the hotel. They changed their clothes and shreya noticed that daya was not able to walk properly.

Shreya-" kya hua sir?"

Daya lied-" kuch nai shreya…"

Shreya-" kuch nai toh aise kyu chal rahe h… langadi tang khel rahe h kya…"

Daya-" nai shreya… mai bas…"

Before daya could say anything, shreya bend to look at his feet. Daya instantly moved back and said-" kya kar rahi ho shreya…"

Shreya-" aapke pair pe chot lagi h… dikhaiye mujhe…"

Daya-" nai shreya… mujhe koi chot nai lagi h…"

Shreya-" aap dikha rahe h ya mai zabardasti karu?"

Daya had no other option and he showed his feet. Shreya was shocked to see the wound and she understood that it was because of her.

Shreya got up and said-" I'm sorry sir…"

Daya-" kisliye?"

Shreya-" mujhe pata h ki meri heels se aapko yeh chot lagi h… aap baithiye mai first aid kar deti hu…"

Daya-" nai…" but shreya went to bring first aid box.

Daya sat on the couch and shreya started applying the ointment to his feet.

Shreya-" ho gaya sir…"

Daya-" I'm sorry shreya…"

Shreya-" kisliye sir…"

Daya-" woh… mai.. I mean… jo bhu hua… aahhmmm…."

Shreya understood and said-" it's okay sir… aapko sorry bolne ki zarurat nai h… I knoe agar aisa nai karte toh hum problem mei phans jaate…"

They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

Daya-" ab so jaate h… 4 baje flight bhi h…"

Shreya nodded and went towards the bed while daya laid on the couch.

Shreya closed her eyes and thought-' god yeh kya ho raha h mujhe… aaj unhone mujhe kiss kiya aur mai unhe rok nai paayi… in fact I responded…. Why… kahi mere dil mei unke liye koi feeling toh nai aa gayi… lagta h mai paagal ho jaungi yeh sab soch kar… so jaa shreya… good night….'

Daya's POV-' pata nai mai kab shreya se keh paaunga ki mai usse pyaar karta hu… par aaj jo hua… uske baad aisa lag raha h ki kahi na kahi shreya ke dil mei mere liye kuch h… par woh except nai kar paa rahi… mujhe jaana hoga uske dil mei kya h… par kaise… '

Daya looked at shreya's sleepy face and a smile came on his lips. He slept while adoring her…

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… will try to post the next one soon coz I'm busy these days…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone…**

 **Guests, Nia757, loveukavin, Geet SHREYAholic, Bhumi98, kamolika, mithi, Rajvigirk, Jebagomes1, Daya's Mahi, Shreya, Topaz007, muntaha butt, RK sweety, Jasdeep, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Muskaan, aash vin, parise22….thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter… it's JANMASHTMI special…**

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Shreya was working on the files and daya was staring her.

Daya's POV-' yaar kya karu? Kaise batau use ki mai usse kitna pyaar karta hu… par mujhe uske dil ki baat bhi toh janni hogi… I don't know how? Ek kaam karta hu… use aaj dinner ke liye poochta hu aur aaj hi usse sab keh dunga…'

Daya took a deep breath and went towards shreya.

Daya-" shreya…"

Shreya looked up at him and said-" yes sir…"

Daya (stammering)-" woh mai… keh raha… tha ki…"

Shreya (confused)-" sir aap theek toh h…"

Daya-" haan shreya… mai theek hu… bas keh raha tha ki …(in hurry)aaj tum mere saath cinner pe dhhalogi…"

Shreya (stunned)-" kya kaha sir?"

Daya-" I mean dinner pe chalogi…"

Shreya smiled and said while hiding her blush-" theek h sir…"

Daya-" great… toh aaj mai tumhe 8 baje tak pick karne aaunga…"

Shreya-" okay sir…"

Daya went from there and shreya said in low voice-" dinner pe? Kahi koi baat toh nai… kahi sir mujhe… nai nai aise nai ho sakta… agar aisa hua toh? Par mai toh sir se pyaar nai karti… oh god… agar unhone aisa kuch kaha toh mai mana kaise karungi… I think mai kuch zyaada soch rahi hu… aisa kuch nai hoga…"

Voice-" kya nai hoga shreya?"

Shreya turned and was shocked to see abhijeet.

Shreya-" sir aap…"

Abhijeet-" haan mai… par tum abhi kya keh rahi thi…"

Shreya smiled nervously-" kuch nai sir… bas aise hi…"

Shreya excused herself and abhijeet said-" hmmmm….. aise hi… par maajra toh kuch aur hi lagta h…"

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Daya returned to his house and saw that the lights were off.

Daya-" yeh lights ko kya hua?"

Suddenly the light came and daya heard a voice-" dayyyaaaa….."

Daya turned towards the voice and was shocked… surprised as well as happy to see that person.

Daya-" nidhi…"

Nidhi smiled and rushed towards him. Daya opened his arms and they hugged each other.

They separated and daya said-" tum kab aayi?"

Nidhi-" aaj shaam ko… socha tumhe surprise kar du…"

Daya-" sach mei yaar… I mean 3 saal ho gaye humei miley hue…"

Nidhi-" haan… au in teen saalo mei na koi call… na message… na email… h na…"

Daya-" sorry yaar… tumhe pata h na ki mera kaam hi kuch aisa h…"

Nidhi-" jaanti hu… jaanti hu… par aaj koi argument nai…aaj saath mei dinner karenge… jaldi se ready ho jao…"

Daya-" as per your order mam…"

Daya went towards his room. He was so much happy that he totally forgot that he was having a dinner date with shreya.

Daya got ready and went in a hotel with nidhi.

 **AT SHREYA'S HOUSE;**

Shreya was getting ready with a tensed face. She doesn't know what will happen today.

Shreya-" calm down shreya… aisa kuch nai hoga jaisa tu soch rahi h… calm down…"

She looked at the clock and it was showing 8:05

Sheya-" sir abhi taka aye nai… shaayad traffic hoga…"

She waited for him till 9 but he didn't come.

 **AT THE HOTEL;**

Daya and nidhi were talking to each other and were remembering their college days.

Daya-" tujhe yaad h…"

Nidhi-" kya?"

Daya-" arrey shekhar…"

Nidhi-" naam mat lo uss bandar ka… paglo ki tarah uchalta tha mere aage peeche…"

Daya laughed and said-" usne tujhe propose bhi toh kiya tha…"

Nidhi-" chup kar yaar… kitni mushkil se peecha chudaya tha usse…"

Daya-" achcha mai washroom se aata hu…"

Daya went towards the washroom and just then his phone rang which was on the table. Nidhi took it and saw that shreya was calling.

Nidhi-" hello…"

Shreya's POV-' yeh kaun h…"

Nidhi-" hello…"

Shreya-"ji… woh daya sir h… mai shreya bol rahi hu…"

Nidhi-" daya washroom gaya h… aaega toh bata dungi…"

Shreya-" waise… aap kaun?"

Nidhi-" mera naam nidhi h… mai daya ki bestest friend hu…"

Sheya-" okay bye…"

Nidhi-" bye…"

Shreya's POV-' yeh nidhi kaun h… aur woh daya sir ke saath kya kar rahi h… daya sir toh mere saath denner pe jaane waale the… phir yeh nidhi kaha se beech mei aa gayi…par… mujhe kyu itne fark pad raha h…'

Here, daya came out of the washroom and nidhi said-" daya… kisi shreya ka phone aaya tha…"

Daya's mouth got wide opened and he remembered that he had asked shreya for dinner.

Nidhi-" kya hua?"

Daya-" shit… yeh mujhse kya ho gaya…"

Nidhi-" kya?"

Daya-" yaar maine aaj shreya ko dinner ke liye poocha tha… damn it… woh kya soch rahi hoga…"

Nidhi-" waise yeh shreya h kaun?"

Daya-" nidhi… woh…"

Nidhi smiled and said teasingly-" haan haan bolo…"

Daya too smiled and said-" mai shreya se pyaar karta hu…"

Nishi screamed-" kya?"

Everyone looked at their table and nidhi said-" sorry… you guys carry on…"

Daya-" kya chilla rahi ho…"

Nidhi-" tum sach mei shreya se pyaar karte ho…"

Daya-" haan yaar… aur mai aaj use batane waala tha…"

Nidhi-" woh bhi tumse pyaar karti h?"

Daya shrugged and said-" pata nai…"

Nidhi-" toh pehle uske mann ki baat jaano…"

Daya-" kaise?"

Nishi smiled and said-" I have an idea…tum use jealous feel karao… mere saath acting karke…"

Daya-" nidhi… par tumahri shaadi ho chuki h…"

Nidhi-" duffer… yeh baat hum dono ko pata h… shreya ko nai…"

Daya smiled and said-" not a bad idea…"

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Shreya entered in the bureau and saw daya. She was really angry, so much angry that she didn't en=ven wish him and went straight towards her desk. Daya noticed this and smiled. He went towards her desk.

Daya-" good morning shreya…"

Shreya didn't reply, instead she pressed the key buttons more vigorously.

Daya-" I'm sorry shreya… actually kal nidhi aa gayi thi aur hum log dinner pe chalein gaye… 3 saal baad mila hu usse na… toh thoda excite ho gaya tha aur bhool gaya ki tumhare saath dinner ka plan tha…"

Shreya stood up and said-" toh… bhool gaye toh bhool gaye… explaination kyu de rahe h… maine kuch kaha… nai na… aur…"

Before shreya could say anything further, daya's phone rang. He saw the caller id and smiled. He picked up that phone and said-" haan nidhi… kya hua… arrey koi nai mai aa jaunga… arrey ACP sir se half day le lunga… don't worry…"

Daya went from there while talking and shreya said-" mujhe ekdum hi ignore kar diya… how dare he… I'm not going to talk to him… nidhi ki bachchi… huh…"

She sat down and continued her work while frowning unknowingly that daya was noticing him.

Whole day passed like this. Daya was on phone pretending that he was talking to nidhi and shreya was frowning and she was… hurt.

In the evening, shreya went towards her house and sat on the bed with a thud.

Shreya-" yeh kya ho gaya h mujhe… aisa kyu lag raha h ki mujhse kuch chin raha h… kyu mujhe nidhi aur daya sir ka milna… baat karna achcha nai lag raha… itna gussa kyu aa raha h mujhe… aur hurt kyu ho rahi hu…"

Voice-" you love him shreya.."

Shreya looked and was shocked to see abhirika.

Shreya stood up and said-" abhijeet sir… tarika…"

Tairka-" haan… hum…"

Shreya-" mai… bas…"

Abhijeet-" shreya… humei pata h tum daya se pyaar karti ho… "

Shreya-" aisa kaise ho sakta h sir? Mai phir se kaise pyaar kar sakti hu?"

Tarika-" kyu nai ho sakta… shreya… zindagi har kisi ko dusra mauka nai deti… tumhe mila h… don't let it go…"

Shreya-" toh mai kya karu?"

Abhijeet-" mere paas ek idea h…"

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" woh toh tum sabke liye surprise… kal bureau mei bataunga… ab humei chalne chahiye…"

Tarika-" good night shreya…"

Shreya-" good night…"

Abhirika went from there and shreya laid on the bed. She tried but was not able to take her mind off daya.

 **NEXT MORNING;**

All were present in the bureau including tarika and dr saluke.

Abhijeet-" suno sab log… aaj janmashtmi ke utsav pe mere ghar pe maine dandiya ka function rakhkha h… aur aap sabko aana h…"

Daya-" wow abhijeet… hum sab aaenge…"

Abhijeet-" aur agar aap chaahe toh apne friends ko bhi la sakte h…"

Daya smiled hearing that and shreya fumed seeing him.

Freddy-" wow sir… bahut mazaa aaega…"

Nikhil-" sahi kaha aaone sir…"

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone gathered at abhijeet's place. Daya came along with nidhi and shreya was boiling in jealousy seeing them doing dandiya. She came to drink water when abhijeet came and said-" kya hua shreya… itni udaas kyu ho…"

Shreya said while looking at daya-" kuch nai sir…"

Abhijeet-" shreya tumhe pata h ki kishan bhagwaan ke aas paas bahut saari gopiya mandaraati thi… par woh baasuri sirf radha ji ke liye bajaate the… kishan ji yeh sab sirf unhe jalaane ke liye karte the… par radha ji yeh samajh nai paati thi aur kishan ji se naraaz ho jaati thi… aur jalan ke kaaran unn gopiyo ko kishan ji se door hata deti thi… aisa tha unka pyaar… thoda jhagda… thodi takraar.. aur bahut saara prem… isiliye toh yugo yugo se inki pooja hoti h…inke pyaar ki misaal di jaati h…"

Saying this, abhijeet went from there. Shreya looked at daya and nidhi. They were playing dandiya when suddenly shreya came in between and with her sticks, she sided nidhi angrily. Eberyone was socked and looked at her. She threw her dandiya sticks… loohed at daya who was stunned and started singing…

 _ ****_ _ **SHREYA-Madhuban Mein Jo Kanhaiya Kisi Gopi Se Mile  
Kabhi Muskaaye, Kabhi Chhede, Kabhi Baat Kare  
Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale  
Aag Tan Mann Mein Lage  
Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**_

 _ ****_

Daya knows that his plan has worked. He too joined shreya and startd singing… _ **  
**_

_**DAYA-Madhuban Mein Bhale Kaanha Kisi Gopi Se Mile  
Mann Mein To Radha Ke Hi Prem Ke Hain Phool Khile  
Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale  
Bina Soche Samjhe  
Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**_

 _ **O, Gopiyaan Taarein Hain, Chaand Hai Radha  
Phir Kyoon Hai Usko Biswaas Aadha  
O, Gopiyaan Taarein Hain, Chaand Hai Radha  
Phir Kyoon Hai Usko Biswaas Aadha**_

 _ **SHREYA-Kaanhaji Ka Jo Sadaa Idhar Udhar Dhyaan Rahe  
Radha Bechaari Ko Phir Apne Pe Kya Maan Rahe**_

 _ **DAYA-Gopiyaan Aani Jaani Hain, Radha To Mann Ki Rani Hai  
Gopiyaan Aani Jaani Hain, Radha To Mann Ki Rani Hai  
Saanjh Sakhaare, Jamna Kinaare  
Radha Radha Hi Kaanha Pukaare**_

 _ **SHREYA-Oye Hoye, Oye Hoye  
Baahon Ke Haar Jo Daale Koi Kaanha Ke Gale  
Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale  
Aag Tan Mann Mein Lage  
Radha Kaise Na Jale, Radha Kaise Na Jale**_

 _ **Mann Mein Hai Radhe Ko Kaanha Jo Basaaye  
To Kaanha Kaahe Ko Usse Na Bataaye**_

 _ **DAYA-Prem Ki Apni Alag Boli, Alag Bhaasa Hai  
Baat Nainon Se Ho Kaanha Ki Yahi Aasa Hai**_

 _ **SHREYA-Kaanha Ke Yeh Jo Naina Hain  
Chheene Gopiyon Ke Chaina Hain  
Kaanha Ke Yeh Jo Naina Hain  
Chheene Gopiyon Ke Chaina Hain  
Mili Najariya, Hui Baawariya  
(looking at nidhi)Gori Gori Si Koi Gujariya**_

 _ **DAYA-Kaanha Ka Pyaar Kisi Gopi Ke Mann Mein Jo Pale  
Kis Liye Radha Jale, Radha Jale, Radha Jale**_

 _ **SHREYA-Radha Kaise Na Jale**_

 _ **DAYA-Kis Liye Radha Jale**_

 _ **SHREYA-Radha Kaise Na Jale**_

 _ **DAYA-Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**_

 _ **SHREYA-Radha Kaise Na Jale**_

 _ **DAYA-Kis Liye Radha Jale, Kis Liye Radha Jale**_

Shreya turned to go but stopped after listening to a tune. She turned and saw daya was playing flute. She went towards him and danced on the tune he was playing…

 _ **Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah…**_

 _ **SHEYA-Radha Kaise Na Jale  
Radha Kaise Na Jale  
Radha Kaise Na Jale.**_

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Shreya wiped her tears and nidhi said-" wow shreya… tum bahut achcha dance karti ho…"

Shreya managed to say thanks and went outside the house.

Abhijeet went towards daya and said-" yahi sahi mauka h… keh de usse…"

Daya-" you are sure…"

Abhijeet-" 101%... now go…"

Daya went outside the house and saw shreya walking on the footpath.

Daya followed her while saying-" shreya…"

But shreya didn't stop.

Daya-" shreya… listen yaar… mujhe kuch kehna h…"

Shreya(teary)-" par mujhe kuch nai sunna…"

Daya-" shreya… aaahhhhh…."

Shreya stopped at her place and said-" daya sir…"

She instantly turned but saw no one…

Shreya-" daya sir… (screaming) daya sir… daya sir…."

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Oh oh… suspense ending… let's see what happens next…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone…**

 **Loveukavin, aash vin, Hamdard duo, Nia757, muntaha butt,Jebagomes1, Guests, er adiba, Geet SHREYAholic, mithi, Bhumi98, shreya, Topaz007, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, Jasdeep, Anubhab Kavin Fan, ashu, Kamolika….thank you all so much… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the chapter and it's the last chapter of the story….**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **!A CUP OF LOVE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Shreya turned and found no one standing.

Shreya (tensed)-" daya sir… daya sir… (screaming) daya sir…"

There was no response and now she was very much tensed.

Shreya-" yeh daya sir kaha gaye…"

 **Meanwhile, in the hall;**

Abhijeet-" pata nai daya bol paaya hoga ya nai…"

Tarika-" kya abhijeet… bol hi diya hoga usne…"

Nidhi-" haan abhijeet ji… daya daring h… usne bol diya hoga…"

Suddenly they saw that shreya came while running.

Tarika-" shreya kya hua?"

Shreya (teary)-" woh… woh…"

Nidhi-" kya hua shreya? Tum ro kyu rahi ho… aur… aur daya kaha h…"

Shreya-" pata nai…"

Abhijeet (stunned)-" kya? Par daya toh tumhare peeche hi gaya tha… phir kaha gaya…"

Shreya-" pata nai abhijeet sir… daya sir saath mei hi the… par pata nai kaha gaye…"

Shreya started crying and tarika consoled her saying-" chinta mat karo shreya… daya mil jaega…"

Abhijeet-" shreya tum humei woh jagah batao jaha se daya gaayab hua…"

Shreya wiped her tears and said-" haan sir… chaliye…"

They went towards the street and shreya said-" yahi… yahi woh jagah h sir…"

Nikhil-" kitni der pehle ki baat h…"

Shreya-" yahi koi paanch minute pehle ki…"

Abhijeet-" aas pass toh jungle h… aura age check point… toh most probably jungle mei hi hoga…"

Sachin-" poora jungle chaante h sir… daya sir yahi kahi honge…"

They all went inside the jungle and all went to different directions to search for daya.

Shreya was searching while screaming his name. She searched for at least an hour but daya was nowhere. Finally she sat on the ground on her knees and started sobbing when someone kept a hand on her shoulder.

Shreya looked up and was stunned to see daya. She instantly got up and hugged him and said-" daya sir… aap theek toh h…"

Daya was surprised at first but he smiled and hugged her back.

They separated and shreya said-" aap theek toh h na sir…"

Daya-" haan shreya… mai bilkul theek hu…"

Shreya-" par aap pe toh kisine hamle kiya tha na…"

Daya (stammering)-" mujh… par… na… na… nai toh…"

Shreya (stunned)-" matlab aap naatak kar rahe the…"

Daya-" aaahhmmm…. Haan…"

Shreya-" KYA? Aap… aap aisa kaise kar sakte h… pata h mai kitni pareshaan ho gayi thi… paaglo ki tarah dhundh rahi thi aapko aur aap… aap naatak kar rahe the… kyu ?"

Daya-" dekhna tha ki tum meri kitni fikar karti ho…."

Shreya-" aap paagal h kya? Aap jaante h ki mai aapki chinta karti hu… phir bhi…"

Daya-" agar itni fikar karti ho toh meri baat kyu nai sun rahi thi…"

Shreya was speechless. She was not able to understand how to say that she was jealous on his and nidhi's closeness.

Daya-" kya hua? Koi jawab nai h na…. koi baat nai… mere paas h…"

Shreya looked at him confusingly and he said-" kyunki tum jealous feel kar rahi thi…"

Shreya looked away and said-" kya? Jealous aur mai… kisse aur kyu…"

Daya smirked and said-" nidhi se… aur wajah toh tumhe pata h…"

Shreya smiled in spite of the angriness and said-" mai kisi nidhi se jealous nai hu… aur kis wajah ki baat kar rahe h aap… mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h…"

Daya-" sach mei nai samajh aa raha…"

Shreya lied-" nai.."

Daya moved forward and said-" toh mai bata deta hu…"

Shreya looked up and saw daya moving towards her. She got nervous and moved back until she hit a bark of tree.

Daya moved more close to her and she closed her eyes in nervousness. Daya leaned towards her and shreya felt his breath on her neck which made her to shiver.

Daya moved back and saw shreya's face. He smiled and gently pecked her lips saying-" I Love You Shreya…"

Shreya opened her eyes which were wet and she said-" kya kaha aapne.."

Daya caressed her cheek and said-" yahi ki mi tumse bahut pyaar karta hu…"

Shreya smiled through tears and hugged him saying-" I Love You Too…"

Daya was very happy. He hugged her tightly and said-" sach…"

Shreya-" much…"

They laughed slightly and shreya said-" aapne sahi kaha tha… mai sach mei nidhi se jealous thi…"

Suddenly daya started laughing. Shreya separated and said-" aap hans kyu rahe h…"

Daya controlled himself and said-" shreya… yeh mera aur nidhi ka plan tha…"

Shreya (shocked)-" kya?"

Daya told her everything and said-" I'm sorry shreya… I know maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya… par mere paar tumhare dil ki baat jaanne ke liye isse better raasta nai tha…"

Shreya (angrily)-" aap bahut bure h… mai aapse baat nai karungi…"

She turned away and daya said-" arrey shreya sorry… dekho mai kaan pakad ke maafi maang raha hu… please maaf kar do…"

Shreya turned and saw daya was holding his ears with an apologetic look which made shreya's anger to vanish.

Shreya put his hand down and said-" aapko maafi maangne ki zarurat nai h… issi ki wajah se toh mujhe ehsaas hua ki aap kitne important h meri life mei…"

Dareya smiled and hugged each other. They separated when heard voices of coughing and saw that whole CID team was present with a naughty grin on their faces which made dareya to blush.

Abhijeet-" humei toh laga ki tum kidnap ho gaye ho daya par yaha toh… ahem ahem…"

Shreya blushed and daya said-" zyaada nautanki mat karo abhijeet… tumhe sab pata tha…"

All looked at him and abhijeet said-" tum log mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho… mai toh daya ki madad kar raha tha…"

Suddenly everyone burst into laughter.

Nidhi-" chalo… anth bhala toh sab bhala…"

Shreya-" I'm sorry nidhi… jaane anjaane mei maine tumhare saath bura behave kiya…"

Nidhi-" arrey it's okay shreya… yeh sab toh plan tha…"

Tarika-" ab saari raat yaha jungle mei rehna h kya…"

Abhijeet-" idea bura nai h tarika ji…"

Tarika glared him and he said-" matlab… sab apne apne ghar chalte h…"

They all went to their respective house and daya was dropping shreya.

Her house came and both of them went inside.

Shreya-" sir aap baithiye mai coffee laati hu…"

Daya-" sir…"

Shreya-" haan…"

Daya-" shreya please… ab toh mujhe sir mat bolo…"

Shreya smiled and said-" theek h aap baithiye… mai abhi aayi…"

Shreya brought the coffee and dareya drank it while having some chit chat. After that, shreya kept the mugs in the kitchen and they sat on the sofa.

Daya-" ek baat poochu shreya…"

Shreya kept her head on his shoulder and said-" kya?"

Daya-" uss din toh achanak ho gaya… par aaj agar mai karna chahu toh…"

Shreya looked at him confusingly but understood that he was talking about the hotel's incident. Shreya blushed and looked down.

Daya gently lifted her chin and leaned forward.

Shreya (nervously)-" daya…"

Daya-" ssshhhh…."

Shreya too closed her eyes and they kissed each other one was willing to break the kiss but duo to lack of oxygen, they broke and both were breathing heavily.

Daya pulled shreya towards himself and started kissing her neck. Shreya held his arm tightly and was melting in his arms. Daya removed the dupatta of her lehenga and opened her hairs. Shreya allowed him what he wanted to do. Daya moved back and said-" shreya…"

Shreya opened her eyes slowly and said-" haan…"

Daya-" kya tumhe mujhpe bharosa h…"

Shreya cupped his face and said-" poora bharosa h.."

Daya stood up and lifted shreya in his arms and went towards the bedroom. He laid her on bed and laid beside her.

They looked at each other and slowly they came towards each other and shared a passionate kiss. Daya covered them with blanket and started removing her clothes while kissing her and giving her soft bites. After sometimes, daya switched off the lights and they slept in each other's arms while thinking about their future…

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter and I think this is the perfect end of the story…**

 **Thank you all for constant support…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
